Bad Times of Childhood
by Magic Morgana
Summary: KOMPLETT! Harry liegt auf der Türschwelle des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4. Wie Harry bei den Dursleys aufwuchs, wie Dudley ihm das Leben schwer macht, wie es ihm in der Schule geht, bis hin zu dem Tag, wo sich Harrys Leben rapide ändert. Er erhält seinen Hogwartsb
1. Kapitel 1: Jahr 1

_Bad Times of Childhood_

**Titel:** Bad Times of Childhood  
**Autor:** Magic Morgana  
**Altersbeschränkung:** …  
**Genre:** -  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Harry liegt auf der Türschwelle des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4. Wie Harry bei den Dursleys aufwuchs, wie Dudley ihm das Leben schwer macht, wie es ihm in der Schule geht, bis hin zu dem Tag, wo sich Harrys Leben rapide ändert. Er erhält seinen Hogwartsbrief.  
**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Harry (und seine Zeit bei den Dursleys)  
**Anmerkung:** Alle Figuren gehören JKR, bis auf jene, die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, es dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Jahr 1**

„Ich fasse es nicht Petunia", beschwerte sich Vernon Dursley. Ein ziemlich beleibter Mann, mit einem Doppelkinn, einem Schnurrbart, fast keinem Hals und platt gedrückten Haaren (AN: Es sah so aus, als habe er keine), regte sich gerade bei seiner Frau, Petunia Dursley auf. Sie war dünn, also das komplette Gegenteil von ihrem Mann, hatte in gewisser ein Pferdegesicht, einen Hals, der auch kürzer hätte ausfallen können. Aber für ihr Hobby, die Nachbarn ausspionieren, war dieser „Hals" sehr passend, da sie sich nicht anstrengen musste, um über den Zaun zu sehen. Sie war sehr darauf beacht, dass die Nachbarn einen guten Eindruck von ihr und ihrer Familie hatten. Jedoch war es, seit gestern, nicht mehr das Selbe. Ein Junge, aus einer Welt, derer der Dursleys so unähnlich, wurde gestern auf ihrer Türschwelle abgesetzt. Ein Brief lag bei dem Jungen, wo ihnen erklärt wurde, weshalb der Junge, Harry Potter, bei ihnen war. Nicht, dass die Dursleys etwas gegen Kinder hätten, aber mit so einem Kind wie Harry Potter, sollte ihr Sohn Dudley nichts zu tun haben. Petunia dachte, dass sie es endlich geschafft hätte und nie mehr etwas mit der „verbotenen" Welt zu hören. Petunias Schwester, Lilian Potter ehemals Evans, ging auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, namens Hogwarts. Dort lernte sie James Potter kennen, ebenfalls ein Zauberer. Lily und James Potter starben bei einem Angriff des dunkelsten Magiers aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort. Harry überlebte diese Misere und war wegen seiner Narbe auf seinem Kopf sehr berühmt, aber nicht in der Muggelwelt, wo seine Verwandten wohnten. In der magischen Welt der Hexen und Zauberer, war er bereits eine Legende. Ein einjähriges Kind, hatte die Zauberergemeinschaft vor dem dunklen Lord befreit, aber Harry würde nie etwas darüber erfahren. Er würde nie einer dieser Leute werden, dass konnte man in dem perfekten Haus, in dem perfekten Leben und in der perfekten Gegend der Dursleys nicht gebrauchen. Es kostete schon Überwindung, als sie Harry aufnahmen, aber sie taten es. Seit einem Tag, war Harry Potter bei der Familie Dursley, nun sollte sein „Leidensweg" beginnen, er sollte sich nicht einmal wehren können, weil er für alles schuldig gemacht wurde.

„Was ist den Schatz", fragte Petunia Dursley zuckersüß.

„Wieso haben wir diesen Gnom aufgenommen? Wir hätten ihn auch gut in ein Waisenhaus geben können. Ich sehe es nicht ein, dass wir uns um ihn kümmern müssen, dass haben wir nicht verdient. Wieso ausgerechnet wir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber jetzt können wir auch nicht mehr zurück."

„Wir können ihn aber immer noch in ein Waisenhaus bringen", schlug Vernon vor und sah seine Frau eindringlich an.

„Einige Nachbarn haben den Kleinen schon gesehen und was werden sie sagen, wenn wir ihn in ein Waisenhaus bringen. Die fragen uns bestimmt die unmöglichsten Fragen."

„Das weiß ich selber, aber wir haben uns geschworen, dass wir nichts mit diesem Pack anfangen wollen. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass deine Schwester ein Freak sei", sagte Vernon und wurde zunehmend wütender.

„Du brauchst mich nicht daran zu erinnern was ich gesagt habe. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, auch werde ich besser wissen, wie meine Schwester war. Sie war viel schlimmer, als du dir vorstellen kannst, das Schlimmste habe ich nämlich noch nie erzählt."

„Was ist den Schlimmer, als verhext zu werden?"

„Sie hat mir immer Frösche, Spinnen, Schlangen und noch solche komische Tiere in mein Bett gelegt und Mum und Dad sagten dann auch noch, dass ich doch nett zu Lily sein soll, weil sie ja nur drei Mal im Jahr nach Hause kommt. Alle waren blind, niemand erkannte was Lily wirklich war, nur ich habe es gesehen. Meine Eltern waren stolz darauf eine, eine, eine Dingsda im Haus zu haben, sie hatten sich ja fast überschlagen, als sie den Brief bekam. Ab da an wurde ich ignoriert und es hieß: ‚Sei doch etwas netter zu deiner kleinen Schwester!' Meine Eltern haben mich ignoriert, als Lily zu Hause war. Und ich sollte nett sein, wenn sie es schon so weit gebracht hat, dass mich niemand mehr wahrnimmt? Dann beschloss ich gleiches mit gleichem zu bekämpfen, nur das Mum und Dad mir die Schuld gaben, obwohl sie damit angefangen hatte."

„Tut mir wirklich Leid wegen deiner Schwester. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie so schlimm war. Und deshalb sagte ich ja vorhin, dass wir den Jungen in ein Waisenhaus bringen könnten."

„Erinnere mich nie wieder an meine Schwester", brauste Petunia auf. „Ich habe es so lange ignoriert, dass ich eine Schwester habe und dann liegt dieser Bengel auf unserer Schwelle und ich werde wieder mit meiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert."

„Wir bringen ihn ins Waisenhaus", sagte Vernon erneut. Für ihn war es die einzige Möglichkeit, diese gefährlich Welt der Zauberei, aus ihrem Leben zu halten.

Petunia konnte darauf nicht antworten, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen konnte. Es schien ihr wirklich einfach, diesen Jungen ins Waisenhaus zu bringen und nie wieder etwas von ihm und seiner Welt etwas zu hören. Wenn er bei ihr blieb, würde sie ständig an ihre Schwester erinnert. Als Harry seine Augen offen hatte, konnte sie die smaragdgrünen Augen sehen, die Selben wie bei ihrer Schwester.

„Also?", fragte Vernon schon etwas ungeduldig.

„Ich bringe es aber nicht über mich", sagte Petunia. „Ich kann kein Kind in ein Waisenhaus bringen, dass wäre wirklich schwer."

„Ich bin aber nicht so begeistert davon, dass der Junge hier bleibt, dass könnte einen schlechten Einfluss auf Dudley haben."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", sagte Petunia. „Lass ihn bleiben!"

„Wenn du dann glücklich bist und beschwere dich später nicht, dass er noch hier ist."

„Sicher nicht", sagte Petunia. „Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dem Jungen die Dingsda ausgetrieben wird. Er wird nie in diese Welt gehen, dass schwöre ich, ich bin es meiner Familie schuldig." Sie lächelte ihren Mann an, der nur ein genervtes Gesicht machte. Von dieser Idee war er nicht begeistert und würde es auch nie sein.

WÄH.

„Ich schau mal nach", sagte Petunia und ging die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hoch. Als sie bei Dudley im Zimmer stand, bemerkte sie, dass nicht Dudley schrie, sondern Harry. Sie ging also wieder die Treppe hinunter und sah in den Schrank, der sich darunter befand.

Eine wirklich grausame Methode um ein Kind großzuziehen, aber Vernon bestand darauf, dass der Junge nicht mit Dudley in einem Zimmer schlief. Also mussten sie den Schrank unter der Treppe als „Ersatzzimmer" in Anspruch nehmen.

Petunia nahm Harry auf den Arm, brachte ihn ins Bad, wo sie ihn wickelte und wieder anzog. Aber Harry wollte nicht zu weinen aufhören, also dachte sie sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn sie ihm gleich etwas zu essen geben würde.

„Kannst du das Geplärre nicht abstellen", fauchte Vernon, als Petunia mit Harry ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ich versuche ja mein Bestes", giftete sie zurück. Wenn Dudley so geschrieen hätte, wäre Vernon viel freundlicher und sofort zur Stelle, denn dann ging es ja um seinen Sohn, um sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Der Potter-Junge war ihm egal, es zählte nur, was sein Sohn machte und wie er es machte.

Petunia richtete Harry eine Flasche, für Dudley gleich mehrere. Dafür, dass Dudley gerade einmal ein Jahr alt war, trank er schon sehr viel, man konnte fast schon glauben, dass er feste Nahrung zu sich nahm, weil er für sein Alter doch schon ziemlich „groß" war. Harry hingegen, wirkte klein und zerbrechlich.

„PETUNIA", rief Vernon Dursley in die Küche.

„Ja?", fragte sie und kam mit Harry auf ihrem Arm zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Harry wirkte wieder zufrieden und blickte seinen Onkel an, der in böse anfunkelte.

„Sieh dir die Nachrichten an", sagte Vernon und zeigte auf den nagelneuen Fernseher. Auf den war er natürlich besonders Stolz, da es das neueste Modell war und er eines der ersten Stücke erworben hatte.

„ … eine Gasexplosion. Dreizehn Menschen kamen ums Leben, einige Häuser wurden völlig zerstört. Die Polizei vermutet, dass es kein Zufall gewesen ist, dass die Leitung explodiert ist. Ein jünger Mann, groß gewachsen, längeres schwarzes Haar, wurde am Unglücksort gesehen. Niemand kann sich genau daran erinnern was passiert ist. Erzählt wurde, dass plötzlich alles explodiert ist und dieser Mann dort stand und alles genau ansah. Ihn schien es nicht einmal erschreckt zu haben. Durch diese Informationen, vermutete die Polizei, dass dieser Mann etwas mit dieser Misere zu tun hat. Falls sie etwas Wissen, dann rufen sie uns doch in der unten eingeblendeten Nummer an."

Vernon Dursley schaltete den Fernseher aus und sah seine Frau an.

„Siehst du", sagte er. „Das haben wir davon, dass wir diesen Knirps bei uns aufgenommen haben." Er deutete energisch auf Harry, der nur mit seinen großen, smaragdgrünen Augen, seinen Onkel ansah. „Vielleicht passiert uns dasselbe. Ich will auf keinen Fall so enden."

„Dass werden wir nicht", versicherte Petunia, versucht glaubhaft zu wirken, aber sie selber glaubte nicht einmal daran.

„Wenn noch einmal so etwas vorfallen sollte", drohte Vernon. „Dann landet der Junge im Waisenhaus. Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber dann kann ich nur so handeln, ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass meiner Familie etwas zustößt."

„Wirklich edel von dir Vernon", sagte Petunia. „Und ich bin einverstanden, wenn du dann so handelst, dass ist ein wahrer, richtiger Grund."

„Danke, dass du das endlich einsiehst."

Petunia sah auf den in ihren Armen liegenden Harry. Der Junge wusste nicht was passiert war, was noch geschehen würde, er wusste nichts.

„Kannst du schon glauben, dass unser kleiner Duddywutz schon anderthalb Jahre alt ist", fragte Petunia und sah ihren Mann an.

* * *

„Er ist wirklich ein Prachtkerl", sagte Vernon und tätschelte seinem Sohn den Kopf.

Es war Weihnachten 1982, Harry erstes Weihnachten bei den Dursleys und Dudley wurde nur so mit Geschenken überhäuft, dass er nicht einmal wusste, mit was er zuerst spielen sollte. Dudleys Augen leuchteten gierig und Harry sah die Autos, Züge und Wagons, die Dudley bereits ausgepackt hatte.

Petunia reichte Harry auch ein Paket, aber Harry sah sie nur mit großen Augen an.

„Willst du es nicht?", fragte sie Harry freundlich. „Sie mal." Sie nahm das Packerl und packte es vor Harry aus und gab im dann die Kleidung, die sich darin befand.

Als ob sie ein kleines Kind für Kleidung interessieren würde!

Harry sah zu dem Geschenkehaufen, der Dudley versteckte. Vernon gluckste vergnügt, als er seinem Sohn dabei zusah.

„Heuer ist es wirklich schon ein schönes Fest", sagte Petunia. „Dudley bekommt schon alles mit. Ist es nicht süß?"

„Unser Sohn", sagte Vernon stolz. „Kommt einmal ganz nach mir."

„Das wäre schön", sagte Petunia. „Dann gäbe es zwei wahre Gentlemen im Haus. Was wünscht sich eine Frau mehr?"

„Ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten?"

Vernon holte ein längliches Paket unter dem Baum hervor und überreichte es Petunia. Petunia öffnete es vorsichtig, um das schöne Papier nicht zu zerstören. Darunter hervor kam eine Schachtel, die sie dann sofort öffnete.

„Das kannst du nicht machen", sagte Petunia und lächelte ihrem Mann zu. „Das ist doch viel zu teuer."

„Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer Liebes", sagte Vernon und bekam von Petunia einen Kuss.

Das neue Jahr brach an und für Harry sollte es schlimmer werden. Nicht jetzt, aber bald. Niemand konnte ahnen, was in dem kleinen Jungen steckte.

Harry wurde viel strenger erzogen als Dudley. Zum Beispiel bekam Harry nicht alles wenn er weinte, bei Dudley machte man gleich ein riesiges Tamtam. (AN: Gleichberechtigung für alle!) So war es immer und es würde sich nie ändern.

* * *

Dudleys Geburtstag, am vierten Juli, war ein Großereignis. Die gesamte Verwandtschaft von den Dursleys kam, um diesen besonderen Tag zu feiern. Harry beachtete niemand, aber er konnte auch nicht beachtet werden, da er im Schrank unter der Treppe schlief. Die Verwandten wussten zwar, dass er hier lebte, aber die Gestaltung des Wohnzimmers, lies niemanden daraus schließen, dass noch jemand hier lebte.

Dudley bekam von Bagger angefangen, bis hin zu Kleidung alles. Man wusste kaum noch, wo man alles noch unterbringen konnte, da Dudley ein sehr liebes, nettes, lebensfrohes Kind war. Harry war für alle nur der Junge. Die Nachbarskinder kamen natürlich auch zur Geburtstagsfeier von Dudley. Es war wirklich ein gewaltiges Fest. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ein Zweijähriger eine größere Feier hätte, wie ein Erwachsener. Aber den Dursleys war nichts zu teuer, wenn es um ihren Sohn ging. Bei Harry war es da schon anders.

Am einunddreißigsten Juli, also an Harrys Geburtstag, kamen keine Leute zu Besuch, um ihm Geschenke zu bringen oder mit ihm zu feiern. Nein, Harry hatte nicht so ein Glück, dass er eine Feier bekommen würde, für ihn reicht auch schon etwas Kleines. Er bekam natürlich nicht die ganzen Geschenke wie Dudley, vor allem nicht solche teurer, bombastischen Geschenke. Das Kommentar von Vernon: „Viel zu teuer." Natürlich konnte Harry nichts mit diesen Worten anfangen, er war noch viel zu jung, um deren Bedeutung zu verstehen.

Als Geschenk erhielt Harry ein paar abgetragene Kleidungsstücke von den Dursleys.

„Er darf sich glücklich schätzen überhaupt etwas zu bekommen", sagte Onkel Vernon und widmete sich wieder seinem Sohn, der gerade mit seinem (fast) zerstörten Bagger spielte. Für Vernon war klar, dass Dudley einmal ein Architekt oder Ingenieur werden würde, so wie er sein Spielzeug behandelte. (AN: Er hat es zerstört und für Vernon und Petunia gilt: ‚Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung!')

* * *

**23.12.2004**

**_ Readers:_** Ich wünsche allen ein schönes, besinnliches und erholsames Weihnachtsfest! Auch wünsche ich einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!  
Vielleicht macht ihr mir ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk und schreibt mir ein kompetentes Review. Ich freue mich natürlich über jedes Review und werde es so gut wie möglich beantworten.

eure  
_Magic_


	2. Kapitel 2: Jahr 2

Hi!

Schade das niemand reviewt. Gefällt es euch nicht? Sagt mir doch durch ein kleines Review Bescheid!

LG  
_Magic_

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Jahr 2**

Harry war jetzt beinahe ein Jahr bei den Dursleys. Die Erziehungsmethoden von ihnen, konnte man nicht ansehen. Sie schlugen Harry zwar nicht, aber sie gingen viel strenger mit ihm um, als mit Dudley. Dudley war so zusagen der Prinz und Harry der Bettelknabe. Man konnte wirklich kaum glauben, dass der Anschlag in Godrics Hollow fast ein Jahr her ist. Viele kannten den wahren Grund der zerstörten Straße, aber nicht die Muggel.

Harry war nur einen Monat jünger als Dudley, wurde aber behandelt, als wäre er ein niemand. Dudley sagte und jeder sprang. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass Duddywutz noch nicht Papas Firma übernommen hatte. Hätte er es gesagt, hätte Vernon sicher zugestimmt.

„Diesem Prachtkerl kann man nichts abschlagen", sagte er dann immer, Tante Petunia nickte dann nur und beobachtete ihren Sohn, wie er da spielte.

„Kommst du kurz mit in die Küche", fragte Petunia. „Und keine Widerrede."

Widerwillig erhob sich Vernon und folgte seiner Frau aus dem Wohnzimmer. Hätten sie das besser nicht getan, denn Dudley ging auf Harry zu, der nur still dasaß und sich alles genau anschaute. Man konnte sehen, dass sein Blick nach draußen viel, wo die Blätter bereits zu fallen begann. Ja, der Herbst war immer schön gewesen, aber nicht für Harry Potter.

Dudley war nun bei Harry und zog Harry bei seinen Haaren. An den Haaren wird niemand gerne gezogen und so wehrte er sich und stieß seinen Cousin von sich weg, aber genau in diesem Moment, kamen Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Harry musste sich eine Strafpredigt anhören, während sich Tante Petunia um ihren kleinen Liebling kümmerte.

Onkel Vernon brachte den kleinen Harry in den Schrank und verriegelte ihn. Er begann zu weinen, aber Vernon reagierte nicht.

„Vernon", sagte Petunia. „Hast du ihn eingesperrt?"

„Ja das habe ich", sagte er und wirkte stolz. „Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Ich dulde es nicht, wenn jemand meinen Sohn angreift. Und das muss der Potter-Junge auch lernen. Wenn er hier leben will, muss er sich an die „Dursley-Regeln" halten."

„Er merkt sich die Regeln doch gar nicht", sagte Petunia.

„Aber ich muss versuchen sie ihm beizubringen", sagte Vernon. „Er muss lernen, was es heißt sich zu benehmen."

„Du hast Recht", pflichtete Petunia ihm bei. „Je früher er es lernt, desto leichter wird es später für uns."

„Das meinte ich damit", sagte Vernon und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch setzte und den Fernseher einschaltete.

Harry weinte immer noch, aber es schien niemanden zu stören. (AN: So einen kleinen Jungen lässt man doch nicht leiden!)

Es war nur der Anfang. Die Strafen, die er später bekam, waren viel schlimmer, als das Einsperren in den Schrank.

* * *

An Halloween bekam Dudley ein Superman-Kostüm. Da Dudley wirklich nach seinem Vater kam, mussten sie das Kostüm um eine Größe größer nehmen. Zu Hause umänderte Petunia es. Harry bekam keines, er durfte nicht einmal mit, um bei den Leuten zu klingeln und „Süßes oder Saures" zu verlangen.

Onkel Vernon ging mit Dudley recht früh los, damit sie viel bekamen. Dudley brauchte eine tägliche Zuckerration. Aber wenn Petunia auf Dudleys Gewicht schauen wollte und er weinte, konnte sie nicht so grausam sein. Sie gab immer nach, ein kleiner Schluchzer und Mammi und Daddy waren da.

Es wäre eigentlich viel einfacher Dudley rosa anzumalen, im einen Ringelschwanz zu verpassen und dazu passende Ohren zu geben, dann könnte er als Schwein gehen und es wäre auch noch kostengünstig.

Was man nicht alles mitmachte!

Als Vernon und Dudley nach Hause kamen, hatte sie ganze drei Tüten voller Süßigkeiten. Petunia war ganz entzückt, als Dudley ihr erzählte, was er alles erlebt hatte. Harry beneidete Dudley, denn er durfte nicht mitgehen und er durfte auch keine Süßigkeiten. Aber Harry versuchte es zu akzeptieren. (AN: Ein Dreijähriger?)

Vernon hielt es wirklich für angebracht, Harry die Hausregeln beizubringen. Er drillte sie ihm regelrecht ein.

1) Wenn du hier Leben willst, frage niemals!

2) Wenn du etwas zerstörst, wird es ersetzt!

3) Jeder ist zur häuslichen Mitarbeit, egal ob Haus oder Garten, verpflichtet!

4) Wenn Besuch kommt, muss sich jeder benehmen!

Die vier Grundregeln, auf denen die Dursleys wirklich alles aufgebaut haben. Wenn man alle beachtete, dann hatte man ein ruhiges Leben bei den Dursleys, wenn nicht, dann wurde es zur Hölle auf Erden. Das wurde es für Harry auch so, obwohl Harry alles nach den Regeln machte.

Immer wieder kamen Dudleys Freund zu Besuch. Natürlich durfte Harry nicht mit ihnen spielen.

„Das sind Dudleys Freunde", sagte Onkel Vernon immer. „Du musst dir eigene suche."

Harry verstand wirklich nichts mehr. Er durfte nicht mit Dudleys Freunden spielen, er durfte nicht hinaus, wie sollte er da Freunde finden? (AN: Solche Gedanken hat kein 2-jähriger. Künstlerisch Freiheit!)

* * *

Es war ein schöner Tag, der erste Schnee viel, es sah aus wie in einer Traumwelt. Der Schnee bedeckte die Wiese, die Straße und alles sah einfach nur himmlisch aus.

Petunia zog Dudley den neuen Skianzug an und ging mit ihm ins Freie, um im Schnee zu spielen. Harry wollte auch mit, doch er durfte nicht, da er keinen Skianzug hatte.

Also saß Harry alleine in seinem Schrank und spielte mit dem Spielzeug, dass Dudley kaputt gemacht hatte und nicht mehr brauchte. Harry hatte sich darüber sehr gefreut, es war nämlich etwas Besonderes, wenn er ein Spielzeug erhielt.

„Harry", sagte Petunia eines Tages. „Morgen darfst du mit hinaus."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht und seine Augen leuchteten.

„Du bekommst Dudleys Skianzug", sagte sie und ging in die Küche, um ihrem „Baby" eine Heiße Schokolade zu machen. Nichts war gut genug für Dudley.

Harry freute sich wie ein kleines Kind (AN: Ist auch eines, blöde Aussage, ich weiß!). Er durfte in den Schnee spielen.

* * *

So rasch verging dann auch die Adventszeit. Harry spielte draußen, natürlich unter den Augen von Petunia und Vernon, die genau darauf achteten, dass er sich an die Regeln hielt und nichts anstellte.

Morgen war Weihnachten und Harry ahnte schon, dass er nichts bekommen würde, zumindest nicht so etwas wie Dudley.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen war Dudley schon früh auf, sonst braucht es immer eine Zeit, bis er von sich aus aufstand.

Der Baum war wirklich bombastisch. Die Kerzen brannten, das Lametta glitzerte und die Geschenke lagen auspackbereit da. Der künstliche Schnee, den Onkel Vernon auf dem Baum verteilt hatte, verleite dem Ganzen noch einen gewissen Charme. Die Süßigkeiten waren in goldenes und silbernes Papier eingewickelt. Es wirkte alles sehr edel, auch der Raum.

Dudley war wie immer mit auspacken beschäftigt, eher mit aufreißen. Dudley hielt es nicht einmal für angebracht sich für das Spielzeug zu bedanken. Er sah es als selbstverständlich, dass er so viel bekam.

Was Harry überraschte war, dass er auch zwei Geschenke erhielt, bei denen sich nicht viel Mühe gegeben wurde, sie schön einzupacken.

Als er sie ebenfalls „ausgepackt" hatte, sah er zu seiner Tante und zu seinem Onkel.

„Dankeschön", sagte er.

„Ja ja", sagte Onkel Vernon. „Schon gut."

Harry verstand sofort, dass sein Onkel nicht weiter gestört werden wollte. Harry sah auf seinen „neuen" Pyjama und die Socken. (AN: Wirklich tolle Geschenke!)

Ganz still, um nicht aufzufallen, saß Harry da und beobachtete, wie Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon dabei zu sahen, teilweise halfen sie ihm auch, die Geschenke auszupacken.

Tante Petunia fotografierte eifrig, es könnte ja kein Weihnachten mehr kommen.

„Er ist wirklich niedlich", sagte Petunia.

„Unser Dudley", sagte Vernon stolz. „Er wird sicher einmal berühmt."

„Das kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen", träumte Petunia. „Aber sie werden zu schnell groß", seufzte sie.

„Aber bei Dudley bewirkt es nur das Beste."

„Mir kommt es noch so vor, als wäre er gerade erst geboren worden."

* * *

Wenn Dudley weinte, dann war Harry schuld. Wenn Dudley neue Kleidung bekam, bekam Harry die Alte. So ging es immer weiter. Was der eine nicht mehr brauchte beziehungsweise mochte, dann bekam es der Andere.

Für Harry wurden nie neue Sachen gekauft, er musste immer alles von Dudley tragen, wenn es ihm nicht mehr passte. Es war kein Wunder, denn Duddywutz, war für sein Alter schon ziemlich beleibt, aber Harry hingegen, war alles zu groß. Auch nicht besonders, da er nur halb so viel zu essen erhielt, wie sein Cousin.

* * *

Dieses Jahr, waren die Ostern Anfang April. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hatten etwas ganz besonderes für ihren „Schönling" geplant. Dudley sollte nach Eier suchen und nach einem Nest, dass sie in ihrem Garten versteckt hatten. Natürlich war er voller Begeisterung dabei und freute sich, als er die ganzen Süßigkeiten sah, die sich darin befanden.

Vernon und Petunia waren überglücklich, dass es ihrem Sohn gefiel, aber sie bemerkten die beneidenswerten Blicke eines gewissen Harry Potter nicht. Für die Dursleys gab es nur ein Kind, das Andere schien gar nicht zu existieren.

„Und Dudley?", fragte sein Vater. „Gefällt dir was du bekommen hast."

Freudig nickte der Genannte und begann auch schon zu futtern. (AN: Was er in seinem Alter schon alles kann!)

* * *

Zu Dudleys Geburtstag hatten seine Eltern etwas ganz Besonderes geplant. Sie wollten mit ihm in einen Zoo gehen, aber Harry wollten sie nicht mitnehmen.

„Harry", sagte seine Tante. „Du gehst zu einer lieben Nachbarin. Sie hat uns angeboten, dass sie auf dich aufpasst, während wir mit Dudley weg sind. Ihr Name ist Mrs. Figg und ich habe sie beim Einkaufen gesehen und sie hat mir ihre Hilfe angeboten."

„Du wirst nett und höflich sein", drohte Onkel Vernon und zeigte mit seinem Wurstfinger auf Harry. „Wir erfahren sowieso wenn etwas vorgefallen ist."

Gegen zehn Uhr am Vormittag, wurde Harry bei Mrs. Figg abgesetzt und die Dursleys machten sich auf den Weg in den Zoo.

„Hallo Harry", sagte sie freundlich. „Komm ruhig rein, ich beiße nicht."

Harry war ängstlich, er kannte diese Frau nicht, nur vom Sehen her und da wirkte sie einfach nur komisch.

Im Haus angelangt, konnte er nicht viel ausmachen, nur das der Geruch sehr erdrückend war. Mrs. Figg bemerkte, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte und hob ihn hoch.

„Dass ist das Wohnzimmer", sagte sie und zeigte Harry so das ganze Haus. Was Besonderes ins Auge stach, waren die Dutzend Sachen für Katzen, die in jedem Zimmer gestapelt wurden. Aber Katzen waren weit und breit keine zu sehen.

„Die Katzen sind draußen", erklärte sie ihm, als würde sie wissen, was er denken würde. „Sie kommen meist nur zum Essen und Schlafen ins Haus."

Harry sagte nichts.

„Wir sind nicht sehr gesprächig nicht wahr, junger Mann?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Also wirklich", sagte Mrs. Figg. „Mit deinem Alter solltest du doch etwas Sagen können. Vielleicht nicht viel, aber ein kleines Bisschen."

Reaktion – Null!

„Harry", begann Mrs. Figg. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir ist, aber … ist ja egal. Ich werde dir jetzt ein paar Bilder zeigen."

Sie ging mit Harry auf ihrem Arm zu einem älteren Regal, wo sehr alte Bücher standen, einige sahen sogar aus, als hätten sie einen Brand überlebt.

Mrs. Figg zog ein braunes, in ledergebundenes Buch hervor und ging mit Harry auf das Sofa zu, wo sie sich niedersetzte und das Album öffnete.

Sie erklärte Harry fast jedes einzelne Bild, aber als sie bemerkte, dass er eingeschlafen war, musste sie willkürlich lächeln.

‚Er ist wirklich reizend', dachte sie. ‚Armer Junge. Er tut mir wirklich leid, dass er bei diesen Muggeln aufwachsen muss. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob sie dir eines Tages die Wahrheit sagen, wer und was du bist, aber ich glaube wohl eher nicht. Was ich von ihnen weiß, wirst du durch sie nie zu dem, was du eigentlich werden solltest. Ich würde dir gerne alles erzählen, aber ich habe versprochen dir nichts zu verraten. Irgendwann Harry, wirst du auch wissen, wer und was ich bin. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber vielleicht dann, wenn du in Hogwarts bist, oder Dumbledore es für richtig hält es dir zu sagen, dann wirst du erfahren, dass ich ein Squib bin.'

Ihr tat der Junge leid. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hang an ihm, obwohl sie in nicht gut kannte.

„Hat er was angestellt?", stellte Vernon Dursley gleich die Frage.

„Nein", antwortete Arabella. „Er war ganz brav."

„Gut für ihn", brummte Vernon.

‚Armer Junge. Armer, armer Junge. So eine Familie hat er nicht verdient. Ob ich Albus schreiben soll? Nein, dass würde nicht gut sein. Er hat doch gesagt, dass es das Beste für Harry wäre, wenn Harry bei der Schwester seiner Mutter aufwächst. Ich weiß zwar nicht was der Grund dafür ist, aber Albus muss schon einen guten haben, sonst würde er ihm doch das nicht zumuten oder doch? Nein, Albus ist nicht so ein Mensch, aber weiß er überhaupt wie die Dursleys sind? Die Dursleys stellen sich einfach nur so an, sie sind mit Sicherheit ganz anderes.'

So sicher war sie Mrs. Figg auch nicht. Sie hatte wirklich ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie den Jungen Vernon übergab. Selbst Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl, sie hörte und sah ihn das erste Mal weinen. Anscheinend, war die Erziehung der Dursleys ziemlich streng.

‚Sollte ich etwas mitbekommen, dass es Harry schlecht geht oder ihm irgendwann gehen wird, dann werde ich Albus sofort benachrichtigen. Er muss ja darüber bescheid wissen, aber noch nicht jetzt.'

Auch dieses Jahr wurde Harrys Geburtstag nicht gefeiert. Auch dieses Jahr erhielt er keine brauchbaren Geschenke. Immer wurde er übergangen, aber wenn man so aufwuchs, gewöhnte man sich daran. Aber was die Dursleys nicht wussten, indem sie Harry zu Mrs. Figg schickten, bekam er ein Selbstbewusstsein, das er mit der Zeit gegen seine Verwandten einsetzte. Jedoch dauerte es noch ein paar Jahre, bis er sich zur Wehr setzte.


	3. Kapitel 3: Jahr 3

**Kapitel 3: Jahr 3**

Der Herbst 1983 begann mit einem Altweibersommer. Harry und Dudley stritten sich, nicht so wie Geschwister sich stritten, nein, es war viel schlimmer gewesen. Die Dursleys wollten es nicht sehen und gaben die Schuld immer Harry, egal was war.

Harry saß ihm Wohnzimmer und blickte aus dem Fenster. Da vor dem Haus der Dursleys einige Bäume standen, konnte er die schönen, bunten Blätter fallen sehen. Langsam glitten sie gen Boden und blieben dort liegen. Ein Meer aus rot, braun, gelb und etwas grün, bedeckte den Vorgarten des Ligusterweges Nummer 4.

„Nicht zum Aushalten. Immer diese vielen Blätter. Können die einmal nicht abfallen?" Wieder einmal beschwerte sich Vernon über das Wetter. Wetter konnte man es nicht nennen. An einem Tag war es war, dann wieder kalt, es hatte sogar einmal kurz einen Frost gegeben. Über diese Verhältnisse schienen die Bewohner von Little Winging nicht begeistert zu sein. Für die Vorstadtbewohner konnte das Wetter nicht schlechter sein. Alle Gärten waren gepflegt und wirklich genau gemäht und geschnitten worden. Deshalb war der, für diese Gegend, frühe Herbsteinbruch eine Katastrophe.

WUMM

Die Türe schlug zu und man konnte Onkel Vernon draußen fluchen hören. Von wegen, es sei ein schönes Wetter, es war miserabel und das würde sich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern.

Dudley saß im Wohnzimmer und spielte mit dem Spielzeug, dass er von Tante Magda, der Schwester von Vernon, zu seinem dritten Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Harry saß nur daneben und beobachtete Dudley, der wieder einmal sein Hab und Gut grob behandelte. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass das ganze Zeug kaputt ging, denn Dudley hatte einen Gefallen daran gefunden etwas zu zerstören.

Auch dass er Harry haute, schienen seine Eltern nicht zu bemerken, denn wenn Harry sich dann zur Wehr setzte, bekam dieser eine Strafe und Dudley wurde sofort mit Süßigkeiten getröstet. Mittlerweile wog Dudley viel mehr als ein normales Kind eigentlich wiegen sollte, aber den Dursleys schien es egal zu sein. War ihr so glücklich, dann waren sie es auch und das war alles was zählte.

Im Wohnzimmer waren sehr viele Bilder von Dudley. Dudley mit Badesachen, Dudley am Strand, Dudley im Kinderparadies beim Spielen und weitere, die ihn bei seinen Ausflügen mit seinen Eltern zeigten. Harry durfte natürlich nicht mitfahren und wurde von den Dursleys immer zu Mrs. Figg gesteckt, die sich um ihn kümmerte. Immer wieder bekam Harry steinharte Kekse und musste sich die Alben mit den uralten Fotos darin anschauen, denn wenn er hier war, merkte er sich Bilder und beim nächsten Mal, konnte er sogar schon die passende Geschichte dazu erzählen.

* * *

Anfang September, kamen Dudley und Harry in den Kindergarten, wo sie auch andere 4-jährige trafen.

Natürlich hatte Dudley das Beste vom Besten und Harry musste sich mit altem Zeug herumschlagen. Im Kindergarten wurde viel gebastelt und Harry hatte seinen Spaß daran, da es nicht oft vorkam, dass er in Ruhe etwas machen konnte, ohne von den Dursleys angeschnauzt zu werden. Hatte Harry aber etwas Besseres zusammengebracht als Dudley, dann wollte Dudley das unbedingt haben und wenn er nicht das bekam was er wollte, begann er zu toben. Viele der Kindergartenkinder hatten eine Angst vor ihm, da er nicht wie ein gewöhnliches Kind aussah, sondern eher wie ein älterer Junge, der seine MitschülerInnen nur so zum Spaß massakrierte.

* * *

Halloween rückte näher und Petunia kaufte Dudley ein neues Kostüm, das von letztem Jahr, war ihm bereits zu klein. Also musste etwas Neues her, was sie auch wieder umändern musste.

Vernon war schon fertig und hatte mehrer Tüten verstaut. Voller Freude führte er seinen Sohn aus dem Haus und ging mit ihm zuerst recht die Straße entlang. Sie machten die Straße unsicher und dann gingen sie auch noch in die anliegenden Straßen und baten nach Süßigkeiten.

Petunia war zu Hause geblieben und putze das Haus. Es war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo ihr Sohn nicht da war und sie in Ruhe sauber machen konnte. Eigentlich war ihre Sauberkeit schon krankhaft, aber das wollte sie nicht sehen. Harry hingegen beachtete sie nicht. Ganz still saß er im Wohnzimmer und blickte zu der Schüssel, die auf dem Hocker stand. Voll gefüllt mit diversen Süßigkeiten zierte sie den Raum und wartete nur darauf, dass Kinder kamen, anläuteten und etwas von ihnen bekamen. Es war für Harry sehr verlocken, deshalb stand er auf und ging langsam auf die Schüssel zu.

Ding Dong

Die Türeglocke läutete und Petunia ging auf die Türe zu, welche sie auch sofort öffnete.

„Süßes oder Saures?", fragte ein kleiner, pummliger Käfer. Moment, dass war doch Dudley.

„Natürlich hole ich sofort Süßes", sagte sie und ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort sah sie Harry mit einem Zuckerl, welches er versuchte aufzubekommen.

„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?", fuhr sie ihn an und schnappte ihm die Süßigkeit aus der Hand. „Du nimmst dir nichts ohne zu fragen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Betrügt blickte Harry zu Boden. Es stimmte, er wurde immer ausgeschlossen, aber es wurde noch schlimmer oder es sollte zumindest schlimmer werden.

* * *

Die Dursleys waren wirklich entzückt, denn ihr Duddywutz war wirklich ein sehr lebendiges Kind (AN: Sarkastisch gemeint!). Aber im Freien spielen, nein, dass wurde sogar Dudley zuviel und es war jetzt schon beschlossen gewesen, zumindest konnte man es schon ahnen, dass Dudley keine Sportskanone wird. Denn für sein Alter hatte er maßloses Übergewicht, es wirkte zumindest nicht mehr natürlich und unnormal. Waren die Dursleys je normal? Unter uns, die Dursley bildeten sich ein, dass sie etwas Besonderes sind und man (frau) kennt doch das Sprichwort: Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung!

Es war der 24 Dezember 1983, Magda Dursley, Vernons Schwester, Schwägerin von Petunia und Tante von Dudley, kam zu Besuch, um Weihnachten mit ihrem Lieblings-Neffen zu verbringen. Harry gehörte nicht dazu, was Magda auch von Anfang an verlauten ließ.

„Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass Dudley wirklich einmal ein stattlicher Bursche wird", sagte Magda, als sie gerade beim Abendessen waren.

Der Tisch quoll über, so viel Essen war darauf. Dudley hatte bereits angefangen zu essen. Dudley saß auch auf einem besonders schönen Stuhl, Harry hingegen musste sich mit einem vom Flohmarkt abquälen und es war nicht einmal sicher, wie lange dieser halten würde. Das Holz war morsch und der Polster auf dem er saß, damit er weicher sitzen konnte, war an allen Ecken kaputt und aufgerissen.

„Na Dudley?", fragte Magda Dudley. „Schmeckt es dir?"

„Sehr gut", war das Einzige was Dudley hervorbrachte und sich sogleich wieder seinem Essen widmete. Wurde er beim Essen gestört, konnte er wirklich sehr ungemütlich werden.

Am Morgen des 25. Dezember, wachte Dudley auf und rannte zu seinen Eltern ins Schlafzimmer, um diese aufzuwecken und mit hinunter ins Wohnzimmer zu schleifen.

„Na komm", sagte Petunia und hob den Kleinen (B)engel auf und ging mit ihm die Treppe hinunter. Vernon ging derweilen zu dem Gästezimmer und weckte seine Schwester, die ein paar Minuten später ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer war.

Dudley riss die Packerl regelrecht auf und starrte auf die ganzen Spielsachen die er bekam. Autos, Lego, elektrische Spielsachen, Geld, Kleidung und Süßigkeiten. Süßigkeiten? Zu Weihnachten, wo am Baum doch so viel hängt, bekommt er noch Süßigkeiten? Ja, dass ist richtig, denn wenn man nicht wusste was man Dudley schenken sollte, dann schenkte man ihm einfach Geld und Süßigkeiten. Fertig war das Geschenk.

Harry bekam dieses Jahr nichts, bis auf die abgetragene Kleidung von seinem Vetter. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Dudley die doppelte Masse von Harry ist, wunderte man sich, wie Harry die Kleidung seines Cousins tragen konnte.

Nach Silvester, wo Dudley ebenfalls eine Kleinigkeit bekam und bis Mitternacht aufbleiben durfte, fuhr seine Tante am 2. Jänner wieder nach Hause.

„Machs gut mein Kleiner", sagte sie und drückte Dudley und gab ihm auch noch Geld, welches sie ihm aber nur zeigte und Petunia gab.

„Es war wirklich ein schönes Fest", sagte Magda löblich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich von meinen Tieren los komme. Sie fehlen mir so, aber mein kleiner Ripper (AN: Ihr Hund heißt doch so oder?), den müsstet ihr sehen. Der ist wirklich bezaubernd."

Schwärmend erzählte sie den Dursleys noch von ihren geliebten Hunde, wer auf sie aufpasste während sie nicht da war.

„Aber der Bursche der bei euch wohnt …", schnitt Magda das Thema an.

„Harry", presste Vernon hervor.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Der wirkt irgendwie eigenartig."

„Nicht nur für dich", pflichtete ihr Vernon bei."

„Wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, würde ich ihn in ein Waisenhaus stecken. Ihr habt doch schon so viel Geld für ihn ausgegeben (AN: Trieft von Sarkasmus) und ihr habt nicht einmal eine Kleinigkeit erhalten, damit ihr ihn durchbringt."

„Man kann nicht alles haben", antwortete Petunia.

„An eurer Stelle würde ich die ganze Aufwendung an Geld und sonstigem, die ihr an diesem Jungen habt, von ihm, wenn er älter ist, wieder zurückverlangen."

Petunia sah Vernon an, welcher sich dann sofort zu Wort meldete: „Hervorragende Idee Magda. Wir hatten uns so etwas in der Art schon gedacht."

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte sie. „Dann kommt mich doch einmal besuchen."

„Sicher", sagte Petunia und umarmte Magda zum Abschied.

Vernon trug den Koffer von Magda hinaus aus dem Haus, hievte ihn in den Kofferraum seines neuen Wagens und fuhr mit ihr zum Bahnhof.

Harry hatte fast die ganze Zeit, während Tante Magda, man hatte ihm eingebläut sie so zu nenne, obwohl sie nicht seine richtige Tante war, in seinem Schrank verbracht. Die Dursleys hatten sich vorgenommen, wenn der Junge älter ist, konnte er ihnen wenigstens einen Teil der Arbeit abnehmen und würde dann als Belohnung, nicht mehr so oft in seinem Schrank sitzen. In gewisser Weise nutzen es Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon aus, dass sie Harry aufgenommen hatten.

* * *

Der Kindergarten war grauenhaft. Dudley machte Harry das Leben zur Hölle, aber Harry ließ sich das nicht gefallen und deshalb bekam er, wenn er vom Kindergarten wieder abgeholt wurde, eine Strafe von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, weil er Dudley geärgert hatte. Natürlich viel ihnen nicht ein, dass ihr Sohn damit anfangen würde, er war ja so ein lieber Junge, sagten sie immer.

Dafür durfte Harry im Schrank sitzen und bekam nichts zu essen. Die Kindergärtnerin machte sich schon Sorgen, da Harry recht mager war. Es gab zwar noch andere Kinder die genauso dünn waren, aber wenn man bedachte, dass Harry bei den Dursleys aufwuchs, war es eher unvorstellbar.

Auch versuchte Harry sich Freunde zu suchen, aber immer, wenn er mit welchen zusammen saß, kam Dudley und ‚verscheuchte' sie. Bald war Harry alleine auf sich gestellt, obwohl sich hin und wieder ein paar Kinder dazu überwunden mit ihm zu spielen.

Dudleys Freunde: Piers, Malcolm und wie sie noch alle hießen, hatten an Harry das perfekte Opfer gefunden. Zwar taten sie noch nichts schmerzhaftes, dass aber würde, wenn sie älter würden anderes werden.

Immer wurde Harry das Essen weggenommen, das Spielzeug, mit dem er gerade spielte, wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen, denn womit Harry spielte, mit dem wollte in dem Moment auch Dudley spielen. Ironie des Schicksals!

* * *

Wie in den vergangen Jahren, war Dudleys Geburtstag ein besonderes Ereignis. Es war die gesamte Kindergartengruppe (AN: ca. 20 kleine ‚Teufel') von Dudley eingeladen. An die 20 Geschenke befanden sich im Wohnzimmer.

Natürlich packte er die Geschenke alle als erstes aus und dann ging es erst in den Garten, wo ein Clown wartete und seine ‚Kunststücke' präsentierte.

Harry schaute sehnsüchtig aus dem Küchenfenster, wo er perfekten Blick auf den Garten hatte und beobachtete die lachenden Gesichter von Dudley & Co. Doch Harry musste wohl zu lange geschaut haben.

„Musst du nicht helfen?", fuhr ihn sein Onkel an, der in die Küche kam und Harry auf frischer Tat dabei ertappte, wie er sich vor seiner Arbeit drückte.

„Ja Onkel Vernon", gab Harry klein bei.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Dass dir irgendjemand etwas abnimmt? Du weißt, dass, wenn Dudley Geburtstag hat, du helfen musst und dass musst du heute machen, also geh zu deiner Tante und hilf ihr den Tisch abzuräumen."

„Ja Onkel Vernon."

Es war ja wirklich nicht normal, einen gerade mal vier Jahre alten Jungen zum Arbeiten zu ‚zwingen'. (AN: Harry und Dudley sind erst drei, wurden im Sommer vier, aber besuchen schon länger den Kindergarten, weil ich sie mit fünf in die Schule schicke. Gemein, aber ansonsten geht sich das mit dem elften Geburtstag von Harry nicht aus.)

* * *

**Reviews:**

** LittleLion1**: Wenn die Mrs. Figg einen Brief geschrieben hätte. Aber wenn man bedenkt, wie die Dursleys mit Harry umgehen, was in den Büchern vorkommt, kann ich es nicht anders schreiben. Leider! Danke für das Lob was meinen Stil angeht grins. OK danke für den Tipp. Wusste ich nicht, dass man das mit den anonymen Usern auszuschalten ist. Habe ich jetzt gemacht.

** Kissymouse**: Hi! Ich weiß, ich behandle Harry schrecklich schnief. Kommt darauf an, wie ich die FF weiter schreibe. Aber wenn Dumbledore etwas erfährt, glaube ich zumindest, dann würde Harry wohl nicht mehr bei den Dursleys leben und das würde den Verlauf der Story komplett verändern. Bis bald!


	4. Kapitel 4: Jahr 4

**Kapitel 4: Jahr 4**

Für den kleinen Harry wurde es immer schwieriger bei seinen Verwandten zu wohnen. Er musste jetzt sogar putzen, sprich staubsaugen, wischen, Geschirr spülen und was es sonst noch alles gab.

Eines Tages saß Harry im Schrank unter der Treppe, hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und schaute sich in diesem schmalen Etwas um. Sein Bett war nach Maß in diesen ‚Raum' gemacht worden, denn ein normalgroßes Bett würde dort nicht hinein passen. Auf der linken Seite, wenn man in den Schrank ging, war ein kleines Regal an der Wand angebracht, wo Harry einige kaputte Spielsachen und abgetragene Kleidungsstücke von Dudley. An der seitlichen Wand war eine kleine Lampe montiert, die man mit Hilfe einer Schnur einschaltete, also so etwas, wie in einem Keller. Immer, wenn jemand die Treppe hinauf oder hinunter ging, kamen Staub und Spinnweben herunter, obwohl Harry immer fleißig putze, ließ sich nie alles entfernen. Auch musste er sich seine Räumlichkeiten mit Spinnen, Motten, Kakerlaken und sonstigem Ungetier teilen. Dudley, Petunia und Vernon würden nicht freiwillig hinein gehen, nicht zu solchen Tieren, da hatten sie Angst, nur wollten sie es nicht zugeben.

Er hatte seine Beine an sich gezogen, seine Hände darum geschlungen und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt und begann leicht zu schaukeln. Er war in Gedanken versunken, so etwas war für einen gewöhnlichen Jungen in diesem Alter nicht normal. In diesem Alter machte man sich kaum Gedanken, sondern spielte mit seinen Freunden, tobte herum und zerrte der Mutter Dreck ins Haus. Dudley tat dies und Tante Petunia sagte nichts dagegen, aber bei Harry war es, wie sollte es auch anders sein, wieder anders. Er durfte es sofort wieder wegwischen, Dudley genoss es, dass Harry so behandelt wurde.

Was weder Tante noch Onkel wussten war, dass Dudley auch im Kindergarten gemein zu Harry waren. Jedoch tat Dudley das nie vor einer Kindergartentante. Auch wenn es einen von denen seinen Eltern erzählen würde, würde es nichts bringen. Die Dursleys sahen ihren Sohn als Engel, besser passen würde wohl Bengel. Er war wirklich verzogen, aber sie wollten es nicht sehen, so etwas nennt sich dann Familie.

„Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht.", dachte sich Harry. „Wieso behandeln sie mich so? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob es richtig ist, dass sie mich so behandeln. Ist es richtig? Ist es falsch? Was ist es nun? Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Ich heiße doch Potter und nicht Dursley? Wieso lebe ich nicht bei meinen Eltern?" Harry wollte Tante und Onkel schon oft darauf ansprechen, wieso er einen anderen Nachnamen hatte wie sie, aber eine Antwort bekam er darauf nicht. „Nein! Fragen ist nicht gut. Würde nur wieder beschimpft werden. Nein, nein. Ich frage nicht, will doch etwas Essen."

Plötzlich pochte es an seiner Tür.

„Junge, wach endlich auf und komm raus", fauchte Tante Petunia schroff und entriegelte den Schrank unter der Treppe. „Wird's bald?"

Harry hatte es nicht bemerkt, er war unbewusst eingeschlafen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er wollte aber Tante Petunia nicht lange warten lassen, so stand er schnell auf und krabbelte zur Tür und öffnete diese. Das helle Tageslicht tat seinen Augen weh. Er war zu lange im Schrank gewesen, deshalb tat er sich auch schwer, seine Augen offen zu halten.

Als er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, ging er in die Küche, wo bereits die Dursleys warteten. Sie waren in schicke Ausgehsachen gekleidet, wahrscheinlich ihre Sonntagskleidung.

„Wir fahren nach dem Frühstück Magda besuchen", sagte Vernon und bedachte Harry mit einem fesselnden Blick. „Dass heißt, dass du bei Mrs. Figg bleibst. Du wirst auch weiterhin in den Kindergarten gehen. Mrs. Figg wird dich hinbringen und abholen. Und ich warne dich Bursch" Onkel Vernon hob seinen Finger. „sollte ich auch nur eine Klage von ihr hören, dann kannst du etwas von mir erleben."

Harry nickte nur stumm und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er nahm ein Brot und bestich es sich mit Butter, dann aß er es. Es war wie ein Gefängnisfraß, aber was sollte er schon gegen die Dursleys ausrichten, auch wenn er alleine war?

Gleich nachdem Harry den Abwasch erledigt hatte, wurde er zu Mrs. Figg gebracht, dort gingen die Dursleys weg, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu verabschieden.

„Na Harry?", fragte Mrs. Figg freundlich. „Was willst du als erstes machen? Nichts? Irgendetwas muss es doch geben! In Ordnung, wenn du nicht willst, dann schauen wir uns das Album von Finn und Grinn an."

Finn und Grinn waren zwei von ihren Katzen, für die sie sogar ein eigenes Album angelegt hatte.

Immer wenn Harry bei Mrs. Figg war, sahen sie sich ein Album an, mittlerweile hatte Harry schon fast alle gesehen, bei einigen konnte er sogar sagen, um wen es sich handelt, und das war für einen 4-jährigen wirklich beeindruckend. Was für ein Genie in seinem tiefsten war, sollte sie aber spätestens bei der Einschulung zeigen.

Die Woche verging schnell, zwar hatte Harry nicht gerade Spaß gehabt, aber den Dursleys schien es zu gefallen, dass er sich nicht amüsierte. Sie fragten ihn nicht einmal wie es ihm gefallen hatte, sondern nahmen ihn einfach mit und schoben ihn beim Haus hinein.

Manchmal beneidete Harry Dudley, dass seine Mutter ihn so liebevoll behandelte, was würde er geben auch einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, die Zuneigung und Liebe einer Mutter zu spüren!

* * *

„Ach Harry!", rief Dudley eines Tages im Kindergarten.

Harry reagierte nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf seine Arbeit. Doch Dudley nahm ihm, wie sonst so oft, einfach sein Eigentum weg, auch wenn es dem Kindergarten gehörte, so war er gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen.

„Gib es sofort wieder zurück", sagte Harry.

„Wieso?", fragte Dudley und seine Freund lachten.

„Weil…weil", stotterte Harry. Ja, warum sollte Dudley es ihm wieder geben?

„Kannst du nicht einmal normal reden?", spottete er.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Tante Trixi, eine Betreuerin im Kindergarten.

„Nein", antwortete Dudley. „Wir unterhalten uns nur mit Harry." Lügen wie gedruckt, dass konnte Dudley schon immer, so wickelte er auch seine Eltern um den Finger.

* * *

„Harry", schrei sein Onkel und riss die Tür zu Harrys Schrank auf. „Was hast du angestellt?"

Er sah seinen Onkel nur verständnislos an. Was sollte er angestellt haben? Er wusste nicht von was sein Onkel sprach. Doch dann holte er Scherben heraus und hielt sie Harry unter die Nase.

„Kannst du nicht einmal jemanden etwas sagen, dass du sie kaputt gemacht hast? Oder wolltest du es Dudley in die Schuhe schieben?"

„Ich war es nicht!", verteidigte sich Harry. Er wusste ja, dass er es nicht war, aber was war mit seinem Onkel?

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" Sein Onkel war schon rot vor Zorn und starrte Harry unablässig an. Eben genannter drückte sich gegen die Wand und schaute seinen Onkel mir Angst in den Augen an. „SAG ENDLICH DIE WAHRHEIT! DANN WILLST DU MIR ALSO WEISS MACHEN, DASS ES DUDLEY WAR? KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL ZU ETWAS STEHEN WAS DU GEMACHT HAST? DU SCHIEBST EINFACH ALLES ANDEREN ZU! KOMM SOFORT HER!"

Sein Onkel griff mit seinen fettigen, wurstähnlichen Fingern nach Harry, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hinaus auf den Gang. Harry kam durch diese ‚Gewalteinwirkung' etwas ins Straucheln und sah seinen Onkel von unten an. Vernon schaute verächtlich auf ihn hinab.

Plötzlich klatschte es. Harry hielt sich eine schmerzende, brennende Wange. Sein Onkel hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst und zwar eine heftige. Harry konnte gerade noch so aufrecht stehen, aber ansonsten hatte Vernon einen kräftigen Schlag.

Harry schossen Tränen in die Augen, vor Schmerz. Er war wütend, dass war noch nie, dass er geschlagen wurde. Er wurde immer etwas anders behandelt als Dudley, aber geschlagen, nein, dass haben sie ihn noch nie. In Harry qualmte langsam Wut auf und plötzlich hang sein Onkel kopfüber und kein Ton kam mehr aus seinem fetten Hals.

Harry fixierte seinen Onkel nur und merkte deshalb nicht, dass Dudley und Tante Petunia gerade in den Flur traten. Als Petunia ihren Mann an der Decke sah, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und Harry richtete seinen verschreckten Blick auf sie. Da er den Blickkontakt zu seinem Onkel abgebrochen hatte, fiel er geräuschvoll zu Boden.

„DAS REICHT MIR JETZT!", schrie Vernon, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und er aufrecht stand. „AB MIT DIR IN DEINEN SCHRANK! DU BEKOMMST EINE WOCHE NICHTS ZU ESSEN!"

Wieder in seinem Schrank, schlang Harry seine Hände um seine Beine, versuchte das Pochen seiner Wange zu unterdrücken, was aber schwer für ihn war. Es war wirklich schmerzvoll, aber er musste stark sein, er durfte nicht aufgeben. Jedoch rannen ihm jetzt nicht durch den Schmerz die Tränen die Wangen hinunter, sonder weil er verletzt war, nicht körperlich sondern seelisch. Manchmal hilft es ja, wenn man sich bei jemand ausweinen kann, aber er hatte niemanden. Er weinte einfach still vor sich hin. In diesen smaragdgrünen Augen konnte man Angst, Trauer und Hass gegenüber seiner Verwandtschaft sehen. Jemand mir so schönen, ausdrucksvollen Augen, sollte nicht so etwas ausstrahlen, sondern Lebensfreude, Gutmütigkeit und kindliches Verhalten, aber dies alles, war mit heutigem Tage aus Harry verbannt worden. Irgendwann würde es wieder zum Vorschein kommen, aber nur dann, wenn er endlich Freunde gefunden hatte.

* * *

Die Zeit verging, sie rannte unaufhaltsam vorwärts. Manchmal würde man sich gerne wünschen, sie zu stoppen, aufzuhalten, aber gegen die Zeit konnte man nichts machen, sie war zu mächtig, als das man sie kontrollieren könnte.

Der Frühling kam natürlich mit all seiner Pracht zurück. Blühende Bäume, schöne Blumen und schnell wachsendes Gras. Harry durfte - so bezeichneten es die Dursleys, richtig würde es heißen: Er musste – den Garten pflegen, sprich das Unkraut jetten. Dudley saß derweilen gemütlich mit einem Eis auf der Bank vor dem Haus und beobachtete seinen Cousin bei der Arbeit. Immer wieder musste Dudley ihn verbessern, weil er es ja besser könne und wenn Harry nicht das tun würde, was Dudley von ihm verlangte, würde er bei seinen Eltern petzen.

Man konnte kaum ahnen, dass ein Junge, gerade einmal vier, so grausam sein kann, wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem Blut, will man meinen. Es ist richtig, dass viel vom Blut abhängt, aber es wird immer einem anderen Familienmitglied zugeschoben. In diesem Falle war es Lily Potter, die Schwester von Petunia und Harrys Mutter. Tante Petunia erwähnte seine Mutter eigentlich nie, sie tat wirklich so, als hätte sie keine Schwester. Harry verletzte es, wieso machte sie eigentlich seine Mutter so schlecht? Mittlerweile traute er sich sogar gar nichts mehr fragen, denn er hatte Angst, dass ihn Onkel Vernon vielleicht wieder schlagen konnte.

* * *

Endlich war der Juni da, in diesem Monat sollten Dudley und Harry eingeschult werden. Harry freute sich schon auf die Schule, endlich durfte er etwas lernen, er war wirklich schon gespannt was auf ihn warten würde. Dudley ging selbstsicher dort hin, er war sogar nervöser als Harry.

„Name?", fragte eine Dame, die sie in der Aula empfing.

„Das ist unser Schatz Dudley Dursley", sagte Tante Petunia stolz und lächelte ihren Sohn freundlich an.

„Und der andere?"

„Dass ist Harry."

„Dursley?"

„Nein." Petunia schien über diese Tatsache sehr erfreut zu sein. Zum Glück trug er nicht ihren Nachnamen, konnte es noch etwas Schlimmeres geben? „Potter, er heißt Harry Potter."

„In Ordnung, wenn Sie mir dann folgen könnten?", fragte die Dame.

Sie gingen einen längeren Korridor entlang, in einem regelmäßigen Abstand waren Türen, alle in einer kaminroten Farbe. Neben jeder Tür befand sich ein kleines Regal, welches wahrscheinlich für die Kleidung war.

Alle vier traten in einen großen beleuchteten Raum. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch und um diesem mehrere Sessel.

Zwei Personen kamen auf die Familie zu. Jeder deutete einem Jungen an sich zu setzen und begannen mit ihnen zu reden. Dudley erzählte sofort aufgeregt was sein Vater beruflich machte, als er danach gefragt wurde. Er hatte ja etwas zu erzählen, aber Harry nicht, er musste der Lehrerin mitteilen, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren, als er noch ein Baby war, dies hatte er zumindest von den Dursleys erfahren. Es war bei einem Autounfall passiert, man konnte ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Die Lehrerin sprach ihm sein Beileid aus und erzählte ihm, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, keine Eltern zu haben, die Dursleys waren eine angesehene Familie. Innerlich dachte Harry, dass die Menschen die Dursleys nur äußerlich kennen, wenn sie sie aber so kennen würden wie Harry, dann würden sie nicht mehr so darüber denken.

Harry wurden auch noch ein paar einfache Fragen gestellt, die er alle richtig beantworten konnte. Die Lehrerin war beeindruckt von seiner Fähigkeit so schnell und präzise zu antworten, dass sie ihm auch schwierigere Fragen stellte, für Harry waren sie aber einfach. Alles in allem konnte man sagen, dass er ein sehr begabtes Kind war, im Gegenteil zu Dudley, der sich schwer tat, bei all den Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden. Er konnte nicht einmal halb so viele richtig beantworten wie sein Cousin.

Mit einen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verließ Harry mit den Dursleys das Gebäude. Dudley hingegen war sauer und beschwerte sich lautstark bei seinen Eltern, dass die Fragen schwer gewesen waren. Er bekam, weil er so brav war, eine Belohnung und zwar ein Spielzeug seiner Wahl und ein Eis. Die Eisverkäuferin fragte Harry was er den gerne haben möchte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nimm", sagte sie und reichte Harry ein Eis. „Ich schenke es dir."

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Mit einem Blick auf die Dursleys nahm Harry das Eis dann dankend an. Es schmeckte wirklich gut, für Harry war es ja auch noch neu, da ihm die Dursleys meist nicht so etwas kauften, aber wenn er etwas geschenkt bekam, konnten sie auch nichts machen.

* * *

**_Reviews_**

**vero:** Hi! Danke fürs Lob. Mich hat eigentlich der Gedanke an sich, wie Harry bei ihnen gelebt hat interessiert und da habe ich es einfach geschrieben. Bin wirklich froh, dass es dir gefällt. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, aber Schule. Ich schreibe die FF jetzt fertig und stelle Kapitel für Kapitel herein.

**Kissymouse:** Hi! Es will sich niemand einmischen, deshalb gibt es keine Einschaltung vom Jugendamt, sonst würde es nicht mehr zu JKRs Büchern passen und ich möchte mich, zumindest in dieser FF an die Vorlagen halten. Dann hoffen wir gemeinsam auf das Beste für Harry.

**Cho**: Freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt. Ich habe wirklich nach so einer FF gesucht, aber nirgends gefunden. Was macht man da? Man schreibt einfach selber eine! _Knuddeldich_

**Little Lion:** Tag! Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann den Dursleys nichts tun, wie gesagt, ich halte mich bei dieser FF an die Vorlagen. Aber glaub mir, du bist nicht die einzige Person, die den Dursleys die Leviten lesen möchte. Magda und ihren Hund mag ich auch nicht, aber ich musste sie ja irgendwie einbringen. Es ist einmal der Kindergarten, wo Dudley auch schon terrorisiert und in der Schule, da habe ich mir vorgenommen, dass Harry auf den Cafeteriadach landet. War im Buch glaube ich auch, wenn ich mich nicht recht irre! Bis dann mal.


	5. Kapitel 5: Jahr 5

**Kapitel 5: Jahr 5**

„HARRY!"

Wieder einmal wurde nach ihm geschrieen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Harry wusste nicht genau was er dazu sagen sollte, aber jemanden so zu behandeln, konnte einfach nicht richtig sein. Bei Dudley wurde eine komplett andere Erziehungsmethode angewandt.

„Hilf deiner Tante im Haus", sagte Onkel Vernon, trat in den Garten und schon rannte Harry ins Haus. Dort half er seiner Tante beim Abwasch, auch half er ihr beim Putzen.

Dudley war bei seinen Freunden und genoss die letzte Woche, die er hatte, bevor er in die Schule muss. Durch die Aktionen seines Cousins, hatte Harry wirklich keine Freunde. Als Dudley jedoch krank war, waren sie freundlich zu ihm, was dazu führt, dass Dudley Dursley bereits im Kindergarten großes ‚Ansehen' hatte.

Und als es dazu kam, dass es die Schulsachen gab, bekam Dudley das Neueste vom Neuen und Harry gerade einmal etwas aus dem Secondhand-Shop. Auch bekam Dudley neue Kleidung und Harry durfte sich mit seinen abgetragenen Stücken zufrieden geben, die ihm mehr als zu groß waren. Wenn Dud weiterhin so verfressen war, würde Harry die Kleidungsstücke ewig tragen.

Der Tag rückte immer näher, der 1. September, ein Montag, war der Schulbeginn. An diesem besonderen Tag wachte Harry sehr früh auf, er war so nervös gewesen, dass er kaum geschlafen hatte und wenn, dann wurde er von jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch wach. Die Neugierde die ihn packte, was ihn wohl erwarten würde, war einfach viel zu groß.

Er kämpfte sich aus seinem Schrank und ging nach rechts in die Wohnküche. Die Dursleys hatten nämlich beschlossen, dass es für Dudley wohl das Beste sein würde, wenn die Küche und das Wohnzimmer in der Nähe seien, so hätten sie ihren Duddywutz immer unter Beobachtung. Nur das dieser Umbau vor ein paar Wochen auch noch dazu führte, dass Dudley mehr zugenommen hatte, war ihnen nicht bewusst.

Onkel Vernons Firm, Grunnings, stellte Bohrmaschinen her. Es war zwar keine große Firma, aber dennoch beschäftigte sie rund hundert Mitarbeiter. In letzter Zeit lief sie wirklich gut. Nachfragen wurden jetzt des Öfteren gestellt, auch bekamen sie einen Großauftrag. Wenn es so weiter gehen würde, würden die Bilanz, sein Eigenkapital und sein Gewinn wirklich in die Höhe schießen. Durch diese Nachfrage, hatte sich Onkel Vernon wieder einmal einen neuen Wagen gekauft. Anscheinend war ihm sein eigenes Wohl am wertvollsten, ihm schien es egal, dass die Firma dringend saniert werden musste. Er machte nur gerade das Notwendigste, der Rest des Gewinnes, besser gesagt der Großteil der für ihn übrig blieb, wurde nicht in die Firma investiert, sondern fand den Weg in seine Taschen. Der einzige Grund, dass er nicht so viel von seinem Gewinn in der Firma ließ war der, dass er nicht zu viele Steuern zahlen musste. Im war es egal, dass er Bilanzverfälschung machte.

Wenn man bedenkt, dass dieser Typ eine Firma leitete, würde man nicht einmal vermuten, wie er wirklich ist. Jeder würde denken, dass jemand, der eine leitende Position hat, etwas auf dem Kasten hat, aber Onkel Vernon verstand sich daran nicht besonders. Sein Fachgebiet war es, einigen Kunden das Blaue vom Himmel zu lügen und Honig um den Mund zu schmieren. Seine Werbekampanien halfen da auch.

Jetzt wieder zurück zu Harrys erstem Schultag. Wisst ihr noch, wie ihr euch an eurem ersten Schultag gefühlt habt? Genauso könnt ihr euch ihn vorstellen. Und habt ihr nicht auch noch eine Schultüte, prallgefüllt mit den besten Dingen die man sich vorstellen kann, bekommen? Harry nicht, dafür Dudley, bei dem man glauben könnte, dass seine Eltern ihn mästen würden und zu Weihnachten einen Schweinespieß machen würden.

In der Schule angekommen, holte sie eine Lehrerin ab. Sie hatte mittellanges, schwarzes Haar, meerblaue Augen, gerade richtig Proportioniert, nicht das es die fünfjährigen interessiert hätte. Ihre Augen und ihr allgemeines Auftreten, strahlten ein solides Selbstbewusstsein aus. Sie dürfte nicht älter sechsundzwanzig oder siebenundzwanzig gewesen sein.

„Ich bin Ms Padma Hopkirk", stellte sie sich vor. Auch ihre Stimme hatte etwas Weiches und freundliches an sich. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie kam sie ihm familiär vor, viel familiärer als die Dursleys, die Blutsverwandte von ihm waren, wie das er sie schon einmal kennen gelernt hatte. „Folgt ihr mir dann bitte."

Die neuen Schüler und Schülerinnen gingen ihr etwas Schüchtern hinterher. Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, sahen sie viele kleine Tische und je zwei Sessel dahinter. Es waren vier Reihen aufgebaut, hinten war ein Teppich, auf dem sie in den Pausen sitzen konnten, oder eine Lesestunde abhielten. Ganz vorne links war der Lehrertisch, welcher bunt bemalt worden war. Zwei Tafeln waren auch dort, eine unlinierte und eine linierte. Das Zimmer war in hellem gelb gehalten und strahlte somit noch mehr Freundlichkeit aus.

„In diesem Klassenzimmer, werdet ihr bis zu eurem vierten Jahr bleiben. Sucht euch jetzt einen Platz", forderte sie die Schüler auf, lächelte sie aber freundlich an und ging selber zum Lehrertisch und sah den Kinder zu, wie sie sich ihre Plätze suchten.

„Ich stelle mich noch einmal vor. Ich bin Padma Hopkirk und werde euch durch die nächsten vier Jahre eueres Lebens begleiten. Von mir lernt ihr Schreiben, Lesen, Rechnen und auch andere Dinge. Im Laufe dieser Woche, voraussichtlich am Freitag, werdet ihr eure ersten Schulbücher bekommen. Die Hefter, die ihr benötigen werdet, werden für euch besorgt, eure Eltern müssen sie nur mehr bezahlen. Nun werde ich jeden eurer Namen vorlesen, ihr steht auf und stellt euch kurz vor." Ms Hopkirk nahm eine Liste vom Tisch und las den ersten Namen vor. „Aberly Clarissa."

Schüchtern stand sie auf. „Jetzt bitte etwas über dich erzählen."

„I-i-ich bin Clarissa. Und bin heuer in die Schule gekommen."

„Hast du Hobbies?", fragte Ms Hopkirk, worauf sie nickte. „Ich mag Pferde und ich male sehr gerne."

„Sehr schön. Du kannst dich wieder setzen." Erleichtert darüber setzte sie sich wieder und Padma Hopkirk verließ die Namen weiter. „Dursley Dudley."

„Mein Papa hat eine Firma die Bohrmaschinen herstellt und da darf ich auch immer wieder zuschauen." War ja nicht anderes zu erwarten gewesen, dass Dudley gleich von der Firma seines Vaters schwärmt.

Last but not least war: „Harry Potter."

Langsam stand auch er auf, er so seine Lehrerin fragend an. Er hatte zwar vorhin schon gehört, was seine Mitschüler zu sagen hatten, aber er wusste nichts über seine Eltern.

-

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und in der Klasse wurden bereits die ersten Buchstaben zu einem Wort zusammen gefügt. Was Ms Hopkirk aber zugeben musste war, dass Harry eine äußerste Begabung hatte, was man aber seinem Cousin nicht zumuten konnte. Dudley war einer von den Schwächsten, mental, aber nicht körperlich. Von Intelligenz strotzte er nicht gerade, aber dafür war er einer von fünf, die es auf Harry abgesehen hatten.

Die ersten Male wurden Dudley und Harry von Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon von der Schule abgeholt, mittlerweile mussten sie alleine nach Hause gehen. Und beim nach Hause gehen, kamen meistens Dudley und seine Freunde hinter ihm her. Harry diente als Opfer. Wenn etwas einmal nicht nach Dudley ging, dann konnte er wirklich wütend werden und dann durfte Harry herhalten und die Wut seines Cousins über ihn ergehen lassen.

Dudley hatte von früh auf von seinen Eltern mitbekommen, wie sie Harry behandeln, wieso sollte er es nicht auch so tun? Deshalb durfte Harry sogar einmal als Punchingball herhalten. Nach dieser ‚Sonderbehandlung' tat ihm alles weh und am Nachmittag dieses Tages durfte er auch bei der Gartenarbeit helfen, was soviel heißen soll, dass er das Laub aus dem Garten schaffen musste. Dudley saß derweilen gemütlich im Wohnzimmer und sah fern. Er aß auch noch ein Eis und einmal kam er sogar aus dem Haus und grinste hämisch zu Harry.

Wenigstens war Harry während der Schulstunden sicher vor seinem Cousin, seinen Freunden und seiner restlichen Verwandtschaft. Einzig und alleine die Lehrerin schien sich etwas aus ihm zu machen. Die Aufgaben die Harry bekam, hatte er meist schnell gelöst und bekam dann sofort neue.

Ms Hopkirk hatte es oder war es Dudley gewesen? Ist jetzt ja auch egal, zumindest hat sie seinem Onkel und seiner Tante erzählt, dass Harry in der Schule sehr gut sei. Natürlich konnte es nicht sein, dass jemand wie Harry so klug sein soll, ihr Sohn war der Beste und dass musste wieder so werden. So jemand wie ihr Neffe hatte so eine Gabe nicht verdient. Statt an Hausaufgaben zu machen wurde Harry dazu verdonnert fast die gesamte Hausarbeit zu machen. Während Dudley fleißig lernte und seine Hausaufgaben machte, musste Harry diese spät in der Nacht machen oder in der Früh so zeitlich aufstehen, dass er sie fertig bekam. Meist schaffte es Harry jedoch immer noch gegen späten Nachmittag sie fertig zu stellen.

-

Das Zeugnis war nun auch vorbei, die gesamte Klasse hatte nur Einser im Zeugnis. In der ersten Klasse sollte es wohl auch kein Problem darstellen solche Noten zu haben. In der Note fürs Benehmen war es schon anders. Harry hatte einen Einser, Dudley einen Zweier. Die Dursleys regten sich natürlich sofort auf, dass durfte doch nicht sein, dass ihr Sohn im Benehmen eine Zwei hatte, wo sie ihn doch so gut erzogen hatten, ihren kleinen Prinzen.

Aber das Schlimmste sollte erst noch passieren und zwar kurz vor den Sommerferien.

Harry war gerade in der Cafeteria und aß sein Essen, das er von Tante Petunia eingepackt bekommen hatte. Ein Doppelbrot mit Aufstrich und ein Sunkist, dass war alles, hin und wieder bekam er sogar noch einen Apfel oder eine Banane mit. Dudley durfte sich, wenn er wollte auch etwas zu Essen kaufen, aber Süßigkeiten bekam er immer mit.

Harry war also gerade in der Cafeteria, als Dudley und seine Freunde auftauchten. Er wollte ihnen aus dem Weg gehen und so erhob er sich also und wollte die Cafeteria verlassen, aber Dudley und Co. wollten ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen. Sie gingen schnurstracks auf ihn zu, Dudley hatte seine Hände bereits vorgewärmt. Harry wusste was passieren würde. Entweder sie hauten ihm eine rein oder sie nahmen ihm alle Schulsachen weg. Unbewusst, weil er Angst hatte, fand er sich plötzlich auf dem Dach der Cafeteria wieder. Dudley sah ihn nur überrascht an und bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. Alle die zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort waren sahen mit offenen Mündern auf den Taferlklassler, der auf dem Dach der Cafeteria war.

Am nächsten Tag waren die Dursleys wegen dieser Aktion in die Schule geordert worden. Harry fühlte sich schlecht, was würde wohl mit ihm passieren? Was würden die Dursleys machen, wenn sie im Ligusterweg angekommen sind? Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wahrscheinlich bekam er wieder Essensentzug, durfte den Schrank nicht verlassen und wofür Harry sich am meisten fürchtete war, dass sein Onkel oder seine Tante ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassten.

Seine Verwandten waren wirklich sauer.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN? WEGEN DIR MUSSTEN WIR IN DER SCHULE ERSCHEINEN! WAS WERDEN DIE LEUTE WOHL VON UNS DENKEN, WENN WIR SO JEMANDEN WIE DICH BEI UNS WOHNEN LASSEN. PASS LIEBER AUF BURSCHE, SOLLTE SO ETWAS NOCH EINMAL VORKOMMEN, DANN GNADE DIR GOTT." So wütend war Onkel Vernon noch nie gewesen und diese Schimpforgie hatte erst loslassen, als sie wieder in ihrem Haus waren. „DU BEKOMMST KEIN ABENDESSEN UND ZWAR FÜR DIE NÄCHSTE WOCHE. DEIN ZIMMER VERLÄSST DU NUR, WENN WIR ES DIR ERLAUBEN UND DU WIRST HELFEN DEN SCHNEE WEGZURÄUMEN! UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE, KOMM MIR HEUTE NICHT MEHR UNTER DIE AUGEN!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Onkel Vernon verriegelte es sofort.

Im Dunkeln saß ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge, der nicht wusste was passiert war. Wieso sind sein Onkel und seine Tante so ausgerastet, in der Schule haben sie doch nur gesagt, dass er so etwas nicht noch einmal tun sollte. Eigentlich fand es seine Klassenlehrerin irgendwie amüsant, als sie davon erfahren hatte und mit Petunia und Vernon gesprochen hatte. Jedoch dachte sich Harry, dass seine Verwandten nicht so sauer sein müssten, es kann doch passieren und er war doch unbeteiligt gewesen. Wenn Dudley nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er diesen ganzen Schlamassel nicht einmal gehabt. Aber das durfte er wieder nicht sagen, sonst hießt es für ihn laufen und zwar schnelle. Über ihren Sohn, wie schon des Öfteren erwähnt, ließen die Dursleys kein schlechtes Wort kommen und schon gar nicht von ihrem Neffen. Als Harry sich nämlich das erste Mal verteidigt hatte, als Dudley die Vase zerstörte, hatte er eine saftige Ohrfeige erhalten.

Bei diesem Gedanken griff er sich an die Wange und erinnerte sich daran, er hatte versucht es zu verdrängen, aber heute war es wieder in ihm aufgetaucht. Wieso konnten die Dursleys ihn nicht so behandeln wie Dudley? Wieso musste er eigentlich hier bei ihnen wohnen? Würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn er bei einer anderen Familie wohnen würde? Würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit über seine Eltern wissen würde? Wäre es das Beste, wenn er mit alldem, was geschehen war konfrontiert worden wäre? Oder wäre er in einem Waisenhaus viel besser aufgehoben? Weit weg von den Dursleys, weit weg von seiner Welt, seiner wahren Bestimmung, weit weg, von der Welt der Magie?

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**2 vero:** Hi! Freut mich, dass du die FF dennoch weiter liest, obwohl ich schon lange nichts mehr von mir hören hab lassen. Danke vielmals!  
Ich dachte mir, dass es wohl offensichtlich ist, dass so ein verwöhnter Bengel wie Dudley nur Brei im Hirn hat, hoffentlich stört es niemanden.

**2 Cho:** Hi! Natürlich freut es mich auch bei dir, dass du die Hoffnung auf ein neues Chap nicht aufgeben hast und ein Review geschrieben hast. Dass mit Harry und der Intelligenz, habe ich oben bei vero bereits erklärt.

Hab euch alle lieb  
_Magic Morgana_


	6. Kapitel 6: Jahr 6

**Kapitel 6: Jahr 6**

Tausend Stiche versetzte es dem kleinen Harry. Dudley und er waren beide 7 Jahre alt. Da Harry nun alt genug war, so meinten seine Verwandten zumindest. Harry musste das Blumenbeet jäten, aber ganz vorsichtig, denn diese Blumen waren für Tante Petunia sehr wichtig. Und wenn Harry nur einen Fehler machte, bekam er sogleich auch eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte. Immer wenn etwas passierte, wurde Harry dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Sei es, dass Dudley weinte, dass Tante Petunia das Essen anbrannte, dass Onkel Vernon kein Geschäft abschloss. Es war ihnen egal, er war für alles der Schuldige.

Dudley sah seinem Cousin zu, wie er dort auf dem Boden kroch und die Drecksarbeit machte. Wenn das Jugendamt etwas davon mitbekommen würde, würden die Dursleys sicher zahlen können, aber sie erfuhren es nie. Die Nachbarn konnten teilweise sehen, wie der Junge arbeitete. Dies war keine normale Arbeit für einen sieben Jahre alten Jungen. Er war viel zu mager, viel zu ernst … niemand wollte mit ihm spielen. Vielleicht hatte ihnen Petunia ein Märchen aufgetischt. Es war ja kaum zu fassen, zu was ein einziger Mensch fähig war.

Aber selbst Harry konnte sich einige Dinge nicht erklären. Wenn ihm seine Tante die Haare schnitt, also fast vom Kopf schor und nur die Stirnfransen ließ, um diese hässliche Narbe, wie sie es nannte, zu verdecken. Das Komische daran war, dass am nächsten Morgen die Haare wieder gleich aussahen, wie das sie nie geschnitten wurden.

Auch war Harry mal wütend, weil er das Geschirr abspülen, trocknen und anschließend wegräumen sollte. Zwar gaben die Dursleys ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf, aber die Verhältnisse hier, waren katastrophal, da würde es ihm ja in einem Gefängnis besser gehen. Als er also gerade das Geschirr machte, war er so wütend, weil Dudley vorm Fernseher saß und nichts tat, außer Chips in sich hinein zu stopfen – es war sein Lieblingshobby, außer vielleicht Harry ärgern und ähnliches. Er durfte nie das machen, was er wollte. Auch seine Hausaufgaben musste er spät nachts erledigen, wenn er die Hausarbeiten erledigt hatte. Harry durfte eben nicht besser sein, als ihr Prinz Dudley. Harry wurde wie ein Sklave gehalten. Man würde nie denken, dass ein siebenjähriges Kind schon so etwas durch leben musste. Ging er während der Schulzeit in die Schule, dann war er morgens müde und schlief beinahe ein. Einmal wurde er von den Lehrern sogar nach Hause geschickt. Sie hatten ihn sogar gefragt was er denn habe, aber Harry gab ihnen keine Antwort. Er wollte nicht bei Tante und Onkel noch schlechter dastehen, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Als er dann das Gebäude betrat, wurde er von einer sehr wütenden Petunia empfangen. Sie holte mit der Hand aus, sein Kopf bewegte sich zur Seite und man konnte einen roten Handabdruck erkennen. Harry wollen Tränen die Wangen hinunter laufen, aber er würde stark sein, er würde nicht zeigen, dass er Schmerzen hatte, sonst würde er noch eine bekommen, so wie damals.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN? WIR TUT ALLES FÜR DICH UND DANN BIST DU SO EINE SCHANDE FÜR UNS! NICHT EINMAL IN DER SCHULE LEISTEST DU WAS. DU KÖNNTEST DIR AN DUDLEY WIRKLICH EIN BEISPIEL NEHMEN! ABER NEIN, FÜR DICH IST DAS WOHL ALLES VIEL ZU GUT! WENN ICH NOCH EINMAL ERLEBE, DASS DU VON DER SCHULE NACH HAUSE GESCHICKT WIRST, DANN WÜRDEST DU DIR AM LIEBSTEN WÜNSCHEN, DASS DU NIEMALS GEBOREN WORDEN WÄRST!", schrie sie ihn an. Was wollte sie denn? Er hatte gestern ihre Blumen gemacht, das Geschirr abgespült, den Tisch abgeräumt, Staubgesaugt, dann seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und irgendwann spät in der Nacht schlafen gegangen. Es war kein Wunder das er müde war und das war der Dank? Eine Ohrfeige und eine Predigt über schlechtes Verhalten? Eine Drohung? Harry wünschte sich, dass er diese Menschen hier niemals kennen gelernt hat. Er wünschte sich, dass seine Eltern niemals bei einem Autounfall gestorben wären. Wieso waren sie es? Wieso mussten sie ihn alleine lassen? Alleine bei diesen Menschen?

„GEH SOFORT IN DIE KÜCHE UND MACH SAUBER. WENN DU DAS GEMACHT HAST, DANN GEHST DU SOFORT IN DEIN ZIMMER UND LÄSST DICH NICHT MEHR BLICKEN – HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN?" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, Harry nickte nur kurz und hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Langsam ging er Richtung Küche, um für seine Tante aufzuräumen. Dann ging er in sein „Zimmer", Tante Petunia sperrte ihn ein. Harry hörte, wie sie das Schloss umdrehte. Er schaltete die kleine Lampe ein, die sein „Zimmer" beleuchten sollte, aber sie warf nur sperrliches Licht. Harry nahm eines der Kinderbücher in die Hand, die Dudley als einziges von seinen Dingen ganz gelassen hatte und begann zu lesen. Es war ein schönes Buch – über eine Welt jenseits von dieser. Über Zauberer, Feen, Magie! Eine belanglose Welt ohne Zwang, Hass und Gewalt. „Wie schön müsste es dort doch sein", dachte sich Harry. Immer, wenn er traurig war, flüchtete er sich in dieses Buch. Es war schon ziemlich abgegriffen. Auch konnte er den Text wohl schon auswendig, so oft hatte er das Buch bereits gelesen.

Das „Bett" das er darin hatte, wurde im schon zu klein, aber wie konnte er seine Verwandten nur davon überzeugen, ihm ein neues Bett zu kaufen? Sie würden ihn für verrückt halten und meinen, dass sie kein Geld hätten, um ihm etwas zu kaufen. Er solle zufrieden sein, mit dem was er hatte und sich nicht beschweren. Sie meinten auch des Öfteren, dass er überhaupt froh sein könnte, dass sie ihn aufgenommen hatten und nicht gleich an ein Waisenhaus weiter gaben.

Irgendwann, legte Harry das Buch beiseite, er war müde und seine Augen waren dabei zuzufallen. Er schaltete das Licht aus und ehe er das Kissen mit dem Kopf berührte, schlief er schon tief und fest.

_Er war in einer menschenleeren Straße. Es war ein ruhiger Abend. Plötzlich befand er sich in einem Haus, er konnte nichts erkenne, aber er befand sich in einem Raum, konnte ein Kinderzimmer sein. Aber von wem? Das von Dudley? Es war möglich. Harry hörte Schreie und drehte sich zur Tür. Eine Frau, sie hatte rote Haare, trug ein Kind in ihrem Arm. Sie rannte, sie hatte Angst. Ihr folgte ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang, seine roten Augen stachen hervor. So kalt, so tot. Sie sagte irgendetwas, aber Harry konnte nicht verstehen was es war. Er konnte sich noch so anstrengen, aber er sah nur, dass sich die Lippen bewegten und der Mann ein böses Grinsen hatte. Er hatte etwas in der Hand und zielte damit auf die Frau. Grün! Überall wurde es grün, die Frau lag am Boden, nicht weit weg von ihr saß das Baby und weinte. Dieser Mann richtete auch auf es das Ding in seiner Hand. Grün – Schwarz!_

Harry wachte schwer atmend auf. Was war das? Es war kein normaler Traum, denn es wirkte so real. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wer war diese Frau? Wer war dieser vermummte Mann? Sollte er es seinen Verwandten erzählen? Nein, wäre wohl besser wenn nicht. Sie würden nur meinen, dass es wieder eine seiner Phantastereien sei. Harry hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er diese Situation schon einmal erlebt hatte, aber es war doch unmöglich, er müsste sich daran erinnern können, aber er tat es nicht.

Desto mehr er versuchte, sich an diesen Traum zu erinnern, desto weniger wusste er. Er konnte sich noch grob an den Handlungsablauf erinnern, aber ansonsten auch an nichts. Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und mahnte sich selbst: „Vergiss es einfach! Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein!"

Irgendwann hatte Harry diesen Traum ganz vergessen, er wusste nicht einmal mehr, dass er ihn geträumt hatte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass diese rothaarige Frau seine Mutter sei und er die Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Eltern wüsste, dann würde ihm dieser Traum klar sein. Vielleicht eine Warnung? Aber das wird Harry nie erfahren, außer er beschäftigte sich mit seiner Vergangenheit, die er versucht zu verdrängen. Nur für den Moment leben – nur bei seinen Verwandten, nicht in Hogwarts – hier lebte er für die Ewigkeit!


	7. Kapitel 7: Jahr 7

**Kapitel 7: Jahr 7**

Was bringt es einem gut zu sein, wenn es nicht erkannt und honoriert wird? Ist es tatsächlich so, dass man dadurch ausgeschlossen wird? Ich wie es nicht.

So ging es zumindest Harry.

War man im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys, konnte man am Kaminsims nur Photos von Dudley sehen, kein einziges ließ darauf hinweisen, dass ein anderer Junge auch dort wohnte.

Je älter Harry wurde, desto mehr Arbeiten musste er machen. Kochen, putzen, Rasen mähen – waren nur einige davon! Auch musste er Dudley bei seinen Hausaufgaben helfen. Trotz alledem konnte man sagen, dass Harry ein sehr talentierter Junge war. Wenn man ihn so sah oder in der Schule beobachtete, würde man ihn nie so jung schätzen. Für sein Alter war er sehr weit. Kein Wunder, wenn man so wie er erzogen wurde. Ihm wurde immer Disziplin und Gehorsam eingebläut. Das komplette Gegenteil war Dudley. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, ließ er seine Muskeln sprechen.

Ist es denn gerecht, wenn man jeden unterschiedlich behandelt? Sei es nur von seiner Herkunft her oder wer seine Eltern waren?

Harry war sehr nachdenklich! Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als er Tante und Onkel gefragt hatte, wieso seine Eltern starben. Die Dursleys fanden es nicht angebracht, dass Harry fragte. Will man bei ihnen überleben, sollten keine Fragen gestellt werden, wenn man nicht ausdrücklich dazu aufgefordert wurde. Aber nach langem hin und her, hatten sich Vernon und Petunia dazu entschlossen, ihm etwas zu erzählen. Nicht die Wahrheit, dass wäre doch zu abwegig und unnormal gewesen.

„**Tante Petunia?", fragte ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge.**

„**Was ist?", fuhr diese ihn an.**

„**Ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Diesen Satz hatte er aber gleich bereut. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN HIER FORDERUNGEN ZU STELLEN? HABEN VERNON UND ICH DIR NICHT BEIGEBRACHT BESCHEIDEN ZU SEIN? UND DAS IST NUN DER DANK DAFÜR?"**

**Harry sah sie nur aus seinen großen, grünen Augen an. Was war eigentlich so schlimm daran, wenn er eine einfache Frage stellen wollte? Wieso mussten sie immer ausrasten? Er war doch bescheiden. Verglich man ihn mit Dudle, konnte Harry als Bettler durchgehen. Dudley bekam alles was er wollte, Harry musste zusehen, wie sein Cousin sich amüsierte, mit seinen Freunden lachte und all das machen durfte, wovon Harry nur träumen konnte. Er musste die Sachen von Dudley auftragen, die ihm viel zu weit waren. Dafür wurde er auch gehänselt und gemobbt. Alles angezettelt von seinem Cousin.**

**Freunde hatte er nicht, denn die Schüler wollten nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, was letztendlich wohl auch an den Drohungen lag, die Dudley aussprach, wenn sie sich mit ihm abgaben. Die Klassenkameraden wollten nicht in Ungnade fallen. (AN: So jung und schon so verdorben!**

**Als Dudley und seine Freunde Harry einmal in die Mangel genommen hatten, kam ein Lehrer vorbei, welcher Padma Hopkirk war. Sie informierte sofort die Dursleys und als diese in der Schule waren, sagten sie nur: „Unser Dudley würde so etwas nie tun, er setzt sich eben nur zur Wehr. Harry hat ihn wahrscheinlich nur provoziert, also kein Grund zur Sorge."**

„**Also halten Sie es für gerechtfertigt, auch wenn Harry in provoziert haben soll, was er nicht getan hat, dass sich fünf Schüler gegen einen stellen? Und glauben Sie mir, ich weiß was ich mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Und es sah mir nicht danach aus, als würde Harry ihn provoziert haben. Ihr Sohn, Mr. Dursley, hat anscheinend Gefallen daran, seinen Cousin fertig zu machen. Ich finde, Sie sollten beide gleich behandeln."**

„**Sagen Sie mir nicht wie ich wen zu erziehen habe. Sie sind nicht die Mutter dieser Kinder."**

„**Schön wäre es aber."**

„**So einen Ton verbitte ich mir", fuhr Mrs. Dursley ein. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, unsere Erziehungsmethoden zu kritisieren? Sie haben kein Recht dazu. Wenn Sie sich noch einmal die Frechheit dazu erlauben sollten, dann werden wir zum Direktor gehen. Wenn ich es mir so Recht überlege, wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn wir ihm gleich einen Besuch abstatten und dann können Sie sehen, wo Sie neue Arbeit herbekommen."**

**Vernon hatte keine Mine verzogen, man sah ihm aber an, dass er genauso wie seine Frau wütend war. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann, hatte Petunia ihre Wut in Worte gefasst. Vernon hingegen musste sich anstrengen, dass er nicht die Kontrolle verlor.**

**Als sie dann zurück im Ligusterweg waren, durfte sich Harry eine erneute Predigt anhalten und erhielt auch noch eine Ohrfeige. Seine allererste bei den Dursleys! Es war kein besonderes Ereignis, aber für ein Kind war es das Schlimmste, wenn es geschlagen wurde.**

**Harrys Kopf war nach rechts gedreht und ein roter Handabdruck zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Langsam rannen stumme Tränen seine Wangen hinunter, dafür wurde er auch noch ohne Abendessen in den Schrank gesperrt. Dort ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.**

**Für Harry war es, als ob er das gerade erlebt hatte. Das Gesicht seiner Tante verriet ihm, dass sie kurz davor war, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Aber sie tat etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor getan hatte, sie sagte: „Und was willst du wissen?"**

**Harry wusste nicht ob er jetzt antworten sollte oder nicht, er entschied sich aber dafür: „Wie sind meine Eltern denn gestorben?"**

„**Bei einem Autounfall", war ihre kurze Antwort. Keine Reue, keine Gefühle, nichts! „Und jetzt frag nicht weiter. Du musst noch das Unkraut jäten und dann gehst du in deinen Schrank." Sie drehte sich um und ging in die Küche zurück.**

„Wieso mussten meine Eltern ausgerecht an diesem Tag mit dem Auto unterwegs sein? Wieso haben sie mich nur alleine gelassen? Alleine bei diesen Menschen, die mich nicht mögen und am Liebsten rauswerfen würden? Bin ich denn nicht mehr wert als Dudley? Habe ich es nicht verdient hier zu leben oder überhaupt zu leben?"

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Samantha Potter2:** Hi! Wirklich traurige Kindheit. Ich glaube, dass niemand jemandem so etwas wünscht. Ja nicht abheben, tja, dass waren Dumbledores Worte. Und du drohst mir? Na dann wird das mit den Chaps ja nichts mehr! Denn wenn du mir drohst, dann kann ich nicht schreiben, denn ich muss mich verstecken. _zwinker_ Aber ich kann Harry nicht wegholen oder die Dursleys bestrafen, weil es eben eine Vorgeschichte zu den Rowling-Büchern ist. HDL

**Cho:** Hi! Schön mal wieder etwas von dir zu lesen. Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe zuviele FFs am Laufen und da kommt eben diese hier leider zu kurz. Ich gebe mir aber Mühe, die Chaps schnell zu posten, aber das geht eben nicht immer so schnell. Schulstress, ... du verstehst? HDL

Sorry ihr Süßen, dass dieses Chap so kurz geworden ist. Aber ich hatte kaum Zeit, wollte euch aber nicht mehr so lange warten lassen. Über Reviews freue ich mich übrigens immer noch!

Pusa  
Magic


	8. Kapitel 8: Jahr 8

**Kapitel 8: Jahr 8**

Diese Nacht, hatte Harry einen wundervollen Traum. Er träumte davon, in einem wunderschönen Garten zu sein, mit einem Spielplatz und vielen Menschen, die ihn beobachteten. Anscheinend war er noch kleiner gewesen, alle hatten ihn angelacht, mit ihm gesprochen, mit ihm gespielt. Er konnte sogar ein schelmisches Lächeln von einer Person sehen, die aber sehr freundlich wirkte. Alle Anwesenden lachten über das, was eben diese Person gesagt hatte. Harry sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an und dann lächelte er. Er konnte nur die Umrisse von diesen Personen sehen, keine Gesichter. Aber er spürte die Aura von ihnen. Sie war so freundlich, warm. Er fühlte sich geborgen, er fühlte sich geliebt. Hier war er zu Hause. Er wusste es nicht, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Es fühlte sich nach einem richtigen zu Hause für ihn an. Wo ihn niemand missachtete, jeder anscheinend liebte, er vergöttert wurde und er fast alles bekam was er wollte. Anscheinend hatte seine Mutter die Personen gut in Griff.

Sogar die Umgebung passte perfekt. Im Garten war viel los, die ganzen Menschen. Er kannte sie, aber doch wieder nicht. Das Wetter war schön, strahlend blauer Himmel und ein sattes Grün im Garten. Die Blumen blühten in ihrer vollen Schönheit. Nichts schien diese Stimmung trüben zu können. Es war alles so unbeschwert. Aber ob es das wirklich war? Wissen konnte man es nie, aber hier war es ganz anders. Hier war es so, als ob er die Menschen alle kennen würde. Er kannte nicht ihre Namen, kannte nicht ihre Gesichter, wusste nicht wie sie sprachen, aber sein Herz sagte ihm, dass diese Personen es gut mit ihm meinten. Niemand wollte ihm etwas Böses tun, jeder versuchte sein Bestes. Hier fühlte Harry sich wohl! Konnte er nicht ewig hier bleiben?

Hatte er das mit den Dursleys nur geträumt? War hier seine wahre Welt? Sine wahre Bestimmung? Seine wahre Familie? Aber all das Schöne wurde mit einem Mal zerstört, als jemand hart gegen die Türe klopfte.

„AUFSTEHEN!", bellte sein Onkel. „DU MUSST ZUR SCHULE! UND ICH HABE KEINEN BOCK DICH HINZUBRINGEN!"

Harrys Stimmung sankt wieder rapide. Es war doch wieder nur ein Traum. Er konnte sich nicht geborgen fühlen, tat es aber immer in seinen Träumen, die ihm so wirklich vorkamen. Harry versuchte immer wieder, diese Gefühle in sich zu sammeln und aufzubewahren. Er versuchte sich immer an einen seiner schönen Träume zu erinnern, wenn es im schlecht ging, wenn er traurig war, wenn ihn die Dursleys schlecht behandelten und wenn er sich einsam fühlte. Einsam fühlte er sich immer. Nichts schien dem ein Ende setzen zu können, nicht einmal die freundliche Lehrerin, die ihn immer in Schutz nahm, wenn Dudley und seine Freunde ihn wieder in der Mangel hatten. Er wünschte sich manchmal, dass sie ihn von hier wegholen würde, ihn bei sich aufnehmen könnte und ihm das geben könnte, was er von den Dursleys nie erhalten hatte – Liebe!

Ein Tag ohne Liebe ist ein verlorener Tag. Ein Leben ohne Liebe, ist ein verlorenes Leben. Harry fühlte sich verloren. Er hatte nie einen funken Liebe von den Dursleys bekommen, er bekam immer nur Hass und Abneigung. Davon hatte er genug. Wenn er sah, wie liebvoll die Dursleys mit seinem Cousin umgingen, spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er beneidete seinen Cousin wegen seinen Eltern, die ihn über alles liebten. Er hatte niemanden, der sich so um ihn sorgte. Er wünschte es sich so sehr. Mehr alles andere!

Er wünschte sich manchmal, dass einer seiner Träume in Erfüllung ging. Dass ihn eine fremde, aber dennoch vertraute Person von den Dursleys wegholen würde. Ihn wie einen Sohn erzog und ihn lieb hatte. Er war doch auch nur ein Kind, das Liebe wollte.

Ein Kind, das Zuneigung wollte.

Ein Kind, dem die Eltern genommen wurden und nun alleine war.

Ein Kind, welches niemand wollte.

Ein Kind, das sich fehl am Platz vorkam.

Ein Kind, das traurig war, es nicht zeigte und auch nicht wollte, dass es jemand sieht.

Ein Kind, welches so viel Leid in so jungen Jahren erfahren musste.

Ein Kind, das doch auch nur einen Sinn im Leben finden will.

Ein Kind, welches sich nach Eltern sehnte.

Ein Kind, welches Anerkennung suchte.

Ein Kind, das um die Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen rankte.

Ein Kind, das sich nichts sehnlicher als Freund wünschte, mit denen es sich unterhalten konnte, mit denen es toben konnte, mit denen es Unsinn anstellen konnte, mit denen es Lachen konnte.

Einfach alles bekommen, was Eltern einem Kind zukommen lassen. Einfach das bekommen, was Dudley bekam, die Liebe und Zuneigung seiner Eltern. Die Dursleys würden für ihren Sohn durchs Feuer gehen, aber für Harry würden sie es nicht. Sie sahen ihn meist als Anhängsel, das ihnen ihr Leben zerstörte. Sie machten es ihm auch immer klar, jeden Tag, Jahr ein, Jahr aus. Immer wieder, wenn Harry daran dachte, kamen ihm die Tränen. Wieso konnten Menschen so sein? Die Dursleys hatten sogar ein Herz für andere Menschen, wenn es ihnen etwas nutzte. Harry dachte sich manchmal schon, dass seine Verwandten gar kein Herz hätten. Das dort, wo eigentlich das Herz hätte sein sollen, ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch klaffte.

Aber dennoch hatten sie zwei Gesichter. Die liebvollen Eltern, die angesehene Familie! Und auf der anderen Seite: die grausamen Verwandten! Aber niemand schien diese Seite zu sehen. Jeder sah einfach nur das, was er sehen wollte. In die Probleme der anderen mischte sich niemand ein. Bloß nichts machen, sonst könnten wir auch noch hinein geraten!

„POTTER!" Harry wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Onkel wütend und mit rotem Kopf die Türe aufriss und ihn regelrecht auf den Gang zog. „HAB ICH NICHT GESAGT, DASS DU DICH BEEILENE SOLLST? UND HÖRST DU MIR ZU? NEIN! ICH DACHTE, PETUNIA UND ICH HÄTTEN DIR WENIGSTENS EIN PAAR MANIEREN BEIGEBRACHT. ABER ANSCHEINEND WEISST DU AUCH DAS NICHT ZU SCHÄTZEN. DU BIST SO UNDANKBAR – GENAUSO WIE DEINE NICHTSNUTZIGEN ELTERN!"

„MEINE ELTERN WAREN NICHT NICHTNÜTZIG", schrie Harry zurück. Sein Onkel wurde nur noch wütender. „SIE WAREN LIEBEVOLLE MENSCHEN!"

„Ach glaubst du?", fragte sein Onkel höhnisch. „Wenn deine Eltern doch so liebevoll waren, wieso haben sie dich dann alleine gelassen? Weißt du, manchmal denke ich mir sogar, dass deine Eltern dich einfach loswerden wollten und deshalb ihren Tod vorgetäuscht haben."

„Halt den Mund! HALT DEN MUND!" Harry konnte es einfach nicht hören. Er kannte seine Eltern nicht, aber Eltern würden doch nicht auf so einem Weg ihr Kind loswerden wollen. Oder doch? Onkel Vernon schaffte es immer wieder, in ihm Zweifel zu sehen.

„Was hast du gesagt?", zischte er und sah den Jungen bedrohlich an. „Du wagst es mir etwas zu befehlen? Was fällt dir ein Bursche?" Vernon packte ihn gerade am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. Harry versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren. Aber gegen einen erwachsenen Mann, mit so einer Statur, kam ein kleiner, hagerer Junge nicht an.

Doch plötzlich ließ sein Onkel in los und Harry landete auf seinen Boden. Sein Onkel sah auf seine Hände und verzog das Gesicht. Es wirkte beinahe so, als habe er sich seine Hände verbrannt. Fast so wie Zauberei! Wie schön es doch wäre, wenn er sich in seine Traumwelt flüchten könnte und nichts mehr mit den Dursleys zu tun haben könnte. Es bliebt jedoch immer ein Wunschtraum, aber eines Tages würde er es den Dursleys beweisen, dass er etwas war, dass er etwas konnte.

„PETUNIA!", schrie sein Onkel. Sie kam und spähte in den Flur.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ruf in der Schule an und sage, dass der Junge heute nicht erscheinen wird." Sein Blick war wieder auf Harry gerichtet, welcher ängstlich zurück wich. Sein Onkel hatte einen nahezu fanatischen Blick aufgesetzt. „Bitte nicht", flehte Harry.

* * *

_**Review:**_

**Happyherminchen:** Hi! Freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt, obwohl sie so traurig ist. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Harry nicht von Sirius holen lassen. Ich würde es am Liebsten machen, aber ich halte mich an die Angaben von Rowling und da bleibt Harry leider bei den Dursleys. Und außerdem ist Sirius ja noch in Askaban, wo ich ihn auch nicht rauslassen kann, ohne dabei die Geschichte von Rowling dramatisch zu verändern.

Meine Lieben, wie ihr seht, sind wir bereits bei Kapitel 8 angelangt, was heißt, dass bis zum Ende nur mehr 2 Chaps sind. Nur mehr zwei! Ist das nicht traurig? Einerseits bin ich glücklich, dass ich eine FF beenden kann, aber ich liebe diese FF eben. Habt ihr eine Idee, was ich nach dieser FF machen könnte? Aber ihr seit gewarnt, ihr solltet mir dann schon ein kleines Review hinterlassen nicht?  
Aber ist es nicht komisch? Da stelle ich Ewigkeiten kein Chap rein und dann in so kurzer Zeit gleich zwei. Es sei erwähnt, dass ich gerade wirklich im Schreibfluss bin. Gut für euch und gut für mich. Ich kann nämlich meine FFs, also für alle, Chaps schreiben und komme nicht durcheinander.  
Wisst ihr was, ihr könnt doch den kleinen, einsamen Knopf dort unten drücken und mir etwas hinterlassen. Ich würde mich als Autorin freuen. Ich liebe Reviews nämlich! Zeigen mir, was ich besser machen kann und was ich lassen kann. Und wenn ihr mir nichts sagt, kann ich auch nichts besser machen! Es sei denn, dass ihr nichts auszusetzen habt und die FF so gut ist, dass ihr sie nur lest, aber kein Review schreiben wollt. Ich bezweifle, dass meine FF Fehlerfrei ist, aber wenn ihr mir das in einem Review sagt, weiß ich, was ich besser machen kann. Ich bin nämlich sehr selbstkritisch, müsst ihr wissen.

Ich habe euch alle furchtbar lieb  
Pusa  
_Magic_


	9. Kapitel 9: Jahr 9

**Kapitel 9: Jahr 9**

In der Schule lief es so halbwegs. Harry kam mittlerweile auch mit einigen Schülern aus der Klasse aus. Obwohl, wenn Dudley ihn beobachtete, dann waren sie soweit weg wie möglich. Aber während der Mittagspause setzten sie sich sogar zu ihm hin und unterhielten sich. Einer hatte ihn sogar mal gefragt, ob er nicht einmal zu ihm zu Besuch kommen wollte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Klassenkamerad sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir meine Tante und mein Onkel mir das erlauben. Ich möchte nicht vorher zusagen, bevor ich ihre Erlaubnis habe. Du verstehst?"

„Klar." Der Junge schien eigentlich recht freundlich. Es gab doch nicht immer nur Unmenschen, die versuchten einem das Leben schwer zu machen. „Bis dann Harry."

Zu Hause gab es wieder eine Strafpredigt, als Harr das erwähnt hatte. Dudley musste dann natürlich noch seinen Senf dazu geben und hatte irgendetwas erzählt. Harry hatte es dementiert, aber dennoch glaubten sie den Lügengeschichten ihres Sohnes mehr als der Wahrheit, die ihnen ihr Neffe erzählte. Sie meinten darauf immer nur: „Wieso sollte Dudley und anlügen? Du bist so etwas von unverschämt. Kannst nicht einmal für deine Fehler einstehen. Und du geht auf keinem Fall zu diesem Parker – Haben wir uns verstanden?" Harry nickte nur und ging geknickt in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Dudley grinste nur Schadenfroh. Er hatte es wieder geschafft seinem Cousin einen Hausarrest aufzubrummen und das ihn jemand zu sich einlud, war für Dudley sowieso die Höhe gewesen. Wer wollte schon mit seinem bescheuerten Cousin herum hängen? Hatte keine Eltern, kein Geld. Harry hatte nichts und war von seinen Eltern abhängig. Dudley genoss es. Er hatte jemanden, den er so behandeln konnte wie er wollte, genau vor den Augen seiner Eltern und sie sahen es nicht. Wollten sie es nicht sehen oder hatten sie es tatsächlich noch nicht bemerkt? Sogar die Lehrerin in der Schule hatte es gemerkt und sogar schon mit seinen Eltern darüber gesprochen, aber die Dursleys sahen in ihrem Sohn den Perfektionisten, der seine Freiheiten brauchte und nichts, nichts an dem er arbeitete, konnte schlecht sein. Er sollte nämlich einmal das Familienunternehmen weiter führen. Vernon hatte ihn schon öfter in die Firma mitgenommen, um seinem Sohn alles zu zeigen.

Für Harry hatte er nicht einmal eine Sekunde Zeit. Was sollte Harry denn machen? Einfach so herumsitzen und Däumchendrehen? Es war das Beste was ihm passieren konnte, aber seine Tante hatte immer wieder eine neue Arbeit für ihn. Er wurde behandelt wie ein Sklave oder ein Butler, der alles machte, was man ihm sagte. Die, die das machen, bekommen normalerweise Geld dafür, auch wenn sie nicht gut behandelt werden sollten. Aber es war schlichtweg Kinderarbeit und niemand schien etwas zu bemerken oder aber auch, sie verdrängten es und wollten es nicht sehen.

Die Einzige, die mit Harry Mitleid hatte, war Mrs. Figg. Sie wollte ihm schon länger die Wahrheit über ihn erzählen, aber sie hatte Dumbledore versprochen, dass sie nichts sagte. Die Dursleys schienen ihm nichts zu sagen und das bestätigte sich, als sie Harry einmal fragte, was er denn habe. Er antwortete ihr darauf nur, dass seine Tante ihm erzählt habe, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren. Arabella schnaubte darauf nur. Wie können die Potters nur bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sein, dachte sie. Das ist doch die Höhe. Sie hatten ihm absichtlich verschwiegen wer er war. Die wahre Gesichte und seine Bestimmung.

Mrs. Figg hatte bereits Dumbledore informiert und ihm gesagt, dass es Harry schlecht ging. Dumbledore kam sogar zu ihr und sprach mit ihr darüber. Dann hatte sie ihm vorgeschlagen, doch irgendetwas zu tun. Es konnte doch nicht so weiter gehen, dass der Junge wie ein Sklave behandelt wurde. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen wäre und ihm der Ruhm zu Kopf stiege, als hier als Sklave zu arbeiten. Sie hatte es Dumbledore mehrmals gesagt, aber seine Antwort darauf: „Wie immer schon Arabella, kenne ich keine andere Möglichkeit Harry zu beschützen."

„Zu beschützen?", sagte sie aufgebracht. „Albus, siehst du denn nicht, wie es dem Jungen geht. Ich habe ihn noch nie lachen gesehen. Ich habe ihn noch nie mit Freunden gesehen. Und immer, wenn die Dursleys einen Ausflug machen, bringen sie Harry zu mir, um nicht gestört zu werden. Albus, der Junge muss alles machen. Der andere Junge schikaniert ihn nur. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du so stur sein kannst und Harry nicht einfach mit dir nach Hogwarts nimmst, dort wäre er auch sicher."

„Arabella …"

„Nein Albus, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu. Du sagst immer, dass es Harry bei den Dursleys gut gehen würde, aber tut es das? Nein! Ich habe dich wirklich für einen mächtigen Zauberer gehalten, du bist immer noch einer, aber du weißt nicht wie der Junge leidet. Ich war schon ein paar Mal daran, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Wer er ist, wer seine Eltern waren, was seine Bestimmung ist. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass seine Eltern nicht, wie die Dursleys ihm so nett gesagt haben, bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind, sondern von einem bösartigen Zauberer umgebracht wurden. Ich wollte ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Aber dann hat sich mein Gewissen eingeschaltet und gesagt, dass ich es dir versprochen habe nichts zu sagen. Aber ich kann doch nicht zusehen. Albus, wenn es so weiter geht, glaube ich, dass Harry nicht einmal mehr fähig sein wird, dass er die Wahrheit verkraftet. Er wird sich sicher fragen, wieso wir ihn nicht geholt haben! Wieso wir ihn im Stich gelassen haben! Wieso wir ihn bei diesen Menschen lassen mussten!"

„Du hast Recht Arabella, aber die Dursleys sind nun eben seine einzigen Blutsverwandten die er noch hat. Wenn er bei einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen wäre, dann wäre ihm alles zu Kopf gestiegen. Und du selbst weißt auch noch, dass noch Anhänger von Voldemort unter uns sind." Mrs. Figg zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen. „Ich kann doch nicht riskieren, dass der Schutz, der auf Harry liegt, durch diese Handlung weggenommen wird."

„Ein Schutz, großartig. Er ist zwar vor den noch freilaufenden Todessern sicher, aber seine Verwandten sind schlimmer als alle Todesser zusammen. Du müsstest sie wirklich mal beobachteten, wie sie mit deinem Goldjungen umspringen."

Dumbledore strich nachdenklich über seinen Bart. „Ich kann ihn aber nicht wegholen. So lange er bei Blutsverwandten ist, kann ihm niemand etwas Böses. Er muss immer wieder hier her zurückkehren, wenn er dem Bösen entkommen will, das ihm nach dem Leben trachtet. In dem Petunia Dursley Harry nämlich aufgenommen hat, hat sie einen Zauber besiegelt, den ich auf Harry gelegt habe und der funktioniert nur bei Blutsverwandten."

„Du bist doch sonst so ein mächtiger Zauberer, der für alles eine Lösung parat hat, aber wieso findest du keine, wo Harry bei jemand anderem aufwachsen kann und der Schutz dennoch funktioniert? Bei Menschen, die ihn nicht wie den letzten Dreck behandeln?" Mrs. Figg stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und rann ihr die Wangen hinunter. „Ich kann es doch nicht mit ansehen."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Und glaub mir, ich habe vieles ausprobiert, aber es ist nicht gegangen. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit sein Leben zu schützen. Sonst hätte ich ihn doch schon längst geholt. Glaub mir, ich habe schon lange überlegt und probiert, aber ich komme einfach zu keiner Lösung. Glaubst du es wird einfach sein, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?" Dumbledore sah sie eindringlich an. „Es dauert nur noch ein Jahr, bis er seinen Brief aus Hogwarts erhält und für ein Jahr von seinen Verwandten weg ist. Dann erfährt er sicher auch die Wahrheit über sich und unsere Welt. Aber er muss dennoch zu den Dursleys zurückkommen, um den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten."

Keine sagte ein Wort! Es war eine drückende Stille, eine traurige Stille, eine Stille, die einen selbst Mitleid empfinden ließ.

„Mach etwas Albus", sagte Mrs. Figg. „Bitte!"

„Ich tue mein Bestes Arabella."

Dumbledore suchte weiter nach einer Lösung, aber finden konnte er sie nicht Es war zum Verzweifeln. Die ganzen Berichte, die Arabella im gegeben hatte, waren wirklich ins Detail beschrieben. Albus las jeden einzelnen noch einmal durch. Es musste doch etwas geben, aber es gab nichts. Einmal in seinem ganzen Leben, war der Besitzer des Merlin erster Klasse, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, das Mitglied es Zaubergamots und der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit machtlos. Er konnte keinem kleinen Jungen helfen, dessen Leben dem Anschein nach nicht so verlief, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Wenn er Harry die Wahrheit erzählte, würde er ihn wahrscheinlich hassen, aber mit Recht.

Niemand hatte so eine Behandlung verdient. Niemand durfte so behandelt werden. Es war fast so, als würde Harry ein Hauself sein, der tun musste, was man ihm aufgetragen hatte. Gab es für ihn überhaupt noch eine Zukunft? Harry wusste es nicht. Und auch wusste er nicht, dass sich mittlerweile viele Menschen, weit weg von ihm, über ihn die Köpfe zerbrachen. Und auch nicht wissend, dass er bald seinen Wunschtraum erfüllen konnte. Er musste nur noch ein Jahr warten. Ein einziges Jahr, welches er noch bei den Dursleys ausharren musste. Aber davon wusste er noch nichts. Aber er würde sich umso mehr freuen, wenn er genau heute, in einem Jahr, an seinem Geburtstag einen Brief bekommen würde, der sein ganzes Leben veränderte. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer war da noch – noch war nicht alles erloschen!

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**Samantha Potter:** Hi Süße! Erst einmal wow. So ein langes und rührendes Review habe ich noch nie erhalten. Das Traurigste? Ich bin auch traurig, dass diese FF bald zu Ende ist. Das vorletzte Chap! Wer hätte das gedacht? Erhlich? Du kennst so jemanden? Das muss ja furchtbar sein! Kannst du nichts machen? Es ist mein Ziel, die Gefühle und alles, wie du so schnön formuliert hast, rüberzubringen. Und ich kann mit Stolz behaupten, dass es mir gelungen ist oder? Ich werde extra für die eine KG schreiben, wo Harry glücklich ist, was hälst du davon? Dir geht es nach meiner FF schlecht? Das will/wollte ich gar nicht! Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen! Ich fühl mich total schlecht und manchmal treten mir wirklich die Tränen in die Augen. Aber ansonsten schreibe ich immer gutelaune FFs und das ist eben meine Traurigste, bis jetzt (wer weiß was noch kommt nicht?), und bei den Dursleys kann Harry eben nicht anders erzogen werden/leben. Verstehst du? Ich bin Schuld wenn die Dursleys sterben? Erst hast du mir einen totalen Schock verpasst, aber ich muss ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Da bin ich aber froh! Du hast Respekt vor mir? Ich werde rot! Nein, wirklich, dass ist wirklich das beste Lob, was man einem Autor machen kann. Deine beiden Punkte sind sehr zusammenfassend. Nicht flehen, solltest eher weinen, dass bald das letzte Chap kommt. Und ich verspreche dir eines, meinen Schreibstil werde ich beibehalten, koste es was es wolle! So, langes Review, lange Antwort! HDGGGGGGGGGTL

**Happyherminchen:** Hi! Ja, leider kann man nicht alles haben. Ich würde Sirius ja liebend gerne in den Ligusterweg schicken, aber dann würde es nicht mehr zu den Originalbüchern passen und ich bin darauf bedacht, dass es eine Vorgeschichte zu der Geschichte von JKR ist. Ich habe schon weiter geschrieben. Würde mich über ein Review jeder Zeit freuen! Knuddl

Pusa  
_Magic_


	10. Kapitel 10: Jahr 10

**Kapitel 10: Jahr 10**

Sein Geburtstag war wie all die anderen vergessen worden. Hin und wieder erhielt er abgetragene Sachen von Dudley. Aber Geburtstagstorte oder eine Feier, daran war überhaupt nicht zu denken. Die Einzige, die ihm meist einen schönen Geburtstag bescherte, war Mrs. Figg. Zwar konnte Harry ihre vielen Katzen nicht ausstehen und ihre ewigen Geschichten, aber dennoch bekam er von ihr zu seinem Geburtstag ein kleines Stück Torte. Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, wie sehr es Mrs. Figg wehtat, ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können, dann hätte er wohl nur mehr darüber nachgedacht, aber sie konnte nichts machen. Sie konnte nur mehr daran denken, dass er in einem Jahr von diesen Personen wegkommen würde, wenn er seinen Brief aus Hogwarts erhielt und endlich so leben konnte, wie es sich für einen Jungen in seinem Alter gehörte. Was ihr aber noch aufgefallen war, war, dass er für sein Alter viel zu dünn war, nicht die passende Kleidung trug und auch keine Freunde hatte. Am Liebsten würde sie den Jungen packen, in einen Bus steigen und mit ihm in die Stadt fahren und ein paar neue Sachen für ihn kaufen.

Die Dursleys konnten ihr nicht weiß machen, dass sie kein Geld hatten. Sie sah doch, dass Dudley jede Woche neues Gewand hatte, neues Spielzeug und weiß ich noch alles. Dumbledore meinte, dass Harry hier gut aufgehoben war, damit ihm der Ruhm nicht zu Kopf stiege, aber wenn man Dudley so sah, dann würde Harry wohl bescheidener sein. Manchmal könnte sie Dumbledore wirklich würgen. Der Junge war ja ganz verstört, als ihn die Dursleys das erste Mal bei ihm abgeliefert hatten. Abgeliefert – es klang fast wie eine Ware, die man irgendwo ablieferte. Sie bezeichneten Harry als Ding und nicht als einen eigenständigen Menschen.

Arabella sah aus ihrem Fenster und sah im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 einen schwarzen Haarschopf, der in den Blumenbeeten seiner Tante das Unkraut rupfte. Neben dem Fenster hatte sie einen Thermometer, der ihr satte dreißig Grad anzeigte. Sie wunderte sich, dass der Junge noch keinen Kollaps erlitten hatte, bei der Schufterei, die er machen musste. Aber was Mrs. Figg an diesem Tag besonders störte war, dass sein Onkel gemütlich im Haus saß, wo eine Klimaanlage die Hitze erträglicher machte und ein kleiner, zierlicher Junge den Rasen mähte. Harry war doch kein Sklave, aber genauso behandelten sie ihn. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Womit hatte dieser Junge nur so ein Leben verdient?

„Bald scheiß ich drauf, was Albus sagt. Mir ist es egal, der Junge soll endlich von diesen Leuten weg, dass ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Und womit kommt dann der liebe Schulleiter von Hogwarts? Bitte, Arabella, beruhige dich doch, es ist ja nur mehr kapp ein Jahr, bevor er noch Hogwarts kommt. Bis dahin müssen wir uns noch gedulden. Pah!" Sie stapfte wütend mit ihrem Fuß auf. „Ich geh gleich zu den Dursleys rüber und hole mir Harry, dann werden sie schon sehen, was sie davon haben. Ehrlich, dass würde den Behörden gemeldet gehören. Einen Minderjährigen so schuften zu lassen. Bei diesen Temperaturen würde ich niemanden den Rasen mähen lassen. Die anderen Nachbarn haben doch auch schon länger nicht mehr gemäht. VERNON DURSLEY, DU BIST TOT!" Die Katze, die sie eben noch auf ihrem Arm getragen hatte, sprang erschrocken hinunter auf den Boden und suchte das Weite. „Beruhige dich Arabella! Beruhige dich!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nach dem Harry den Rasen gemäht hatte, ging er ins Haus und genoss die Kühle, die ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Es war eine regelrechte Erholung!

Dudley war wie immer nicht zu Hause, sondern bei einem seiner Freunde. Tante Petunia war auch gerade in der Küche, als Harry eintrat.

„Jetzt mach doch nicht die frisch geputzte Küche sauber", schimpfte sie gleich.

„Ja Tante Petunia", antwortete Harry. „Könnte ich vielleicht etwas trinken?"

„Wasch dir vorher die Hände, dann kannst du was haben."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. Er hatte doch eine Frage gestellt und sie hatte ihm keine schnippische Antwort gegeben, von wegen, er sollte nich soviel fragen? Es geschehen doch noch Wunder, dachte sich Harry.

Harry wusch sich seine Hände und holte sich ein Glas und füllte es mit kühlem, klarem Wasser. Dann nahm er noch ein zweites Glas und leerte auch dieses mit einem Zug. Danach stellte er es in den Geschirrspüler.

„Du kannst gehen", meinte seine Tante.

„Wie?"

„Wenn du willst, kannst du in den Park gehen."

Was war denn heute mit Tante Petunia los? Wieso war sie so freundlich zu ihm? Ok, sie war zwar nicht wirklich freundlich zu ihm, aber dennoch anders als sonst. Was war denn passiert? Aber er ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und ging aus dem Haus. Er schlenderte durch die Gassen, sah sich die Häuser an, die alle feinsäuberlich gepflegt waren, sie wirkten so unnatürlich.

Endlich kam er im Park an und ging zum Spielplatz, als er Steve sah.

„Hi Harry", sagte dieser und lächelte ihn an. „Haben sie dich raus gelassen?"

Steve war einer von denen, denen nichts entging. Er hatte gemerkt, dass die Dursleys ihn nicht gerne aus dem Haus ließen, aber wenn sie es einmal taten, wunderten sich viele. Aber was Harry hasste, waren die Blicke, die sich immer in seinen Rücken bohrten, wenn er die Straße entlang ging. Manchmal hörte er die Leute flüstern: „Sie dir an, wie der rum läuft, dass ist doch kaum zu glauben." „Ich würde mein Kind nicht mit ihm alleine lassen." „Die Dursleys sind wirklich nette Menschen. Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht aufgenommen beziehungsweise behalten. Die Dursleys erzählen ja immer was er macht, das klingt nie wirklich gut."

„Willst du denn nicht schaukeln?", fragte Steve. Harry ging langsam zur Schaukel neben Steve.

„Doch." So schaukelten sie eine Weile, bis Steve einen Vorschlag machte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ein Eis holen? Das ist nur ein paar Straßen weiter von hier."

Harry sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich kann nicht mit."

„Darfst du nicht?"

„Doch, glaub schon, aber ich … ich … ich habe kein Geld", antwortete Harry.

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und?"

„Was und? Du willst es doch nicht klauen?"

„Iwo, was denkst du denn wer ich bin? Nein, ich lade dich ein."

„Ist nicht nötig."

„Komm schon Harry, du hast doch sonst nichts von deinem Sommer. Und sei nicht so stur, ich zahl dir ein Eis. Und nein, du bist mir nichts schuldig."

Steve kannte Harry wirklich, so könnte man meinen. Dieser sonnige Sommertag, war einer von wenigen, an denen Harry wirklich glücklich war. Wo er einfach Kind sein durfte, wo er sich seinem Alter entsprechend verhalten durfte.

- - - - - - - - - - -

In der Schule war Harry mittlerweile wirklich schon weit vor Dudley. Dudley musste wirklich schon kämpfen, dass er nicht durchfiel. Harry spielte sich.

Jedoch ließen die Dursleys das nicht auf sich sitzen und machten alles, damit Harry schlechter wurde als Dudley. Jetzt waren sie sogar schon dazu übergangen, dass Harry für ihren Sohn die Hausaufgaben machte und erst wenn er diese fertig hatte, durfte er ins Bett. Dann musste er sich wach halten, dass er auch noch mit seinen Aufgaben fertig wurde. Es war nicht so leicht, wie es den Anschein hatte.

In der Schule schlief Harry anfangs fast immer ein, aber er war es schon gewohnt kaum zu schlafen.

Was aber Harry bei Laune hielt war, dass Steve nun neben ihm saß. Steve wurde in diesem Jahr zu einem guten Freund von ihm, aber er ging auf eine Schule in Wales und Harry musste die staatliche Schule besuchen, während Dudleys auf die teure Privatschule ging, wo auch sein Vater gewesen war.

Harry dachte sich, dass er in die übergroßen Fußstapfen, seines nichtsnutzigen Vaters trat.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Als Tante Magda zu Weihnachten auf Besuch kam, hatte sie für Dudley viele Geschenke mit. Und für Harry hatte sie anstandshalber ein paar Wollsocken mitgebracht. Dudley packte seine Sachen freudig aus.

Am Ende hatte er ein neues Feuerwehrauto, ein neues Computerspiel, ein neues Gewand, viele Süßigkeiten und viele andere Dinge, die er wahrscheinlich nie mehr brauchen würde. Wie Recht sie alle hatten!

Das Essen verlief einigermaßen normal, bis auf dass, das der Hund von Magda Harry absolut nicht leiden konnte. Wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil sie es ihm eingeredet hatte.

Was Mrs. Figg besonders bewunderte, war die Zivilcourage, die Harry hatte. Viele hätten sie schon längst verloren, aber er wurde so erzogen, war es dann nicht logisch? Nein, es war nicht logisch. Es war verwunderlich, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er den Teil seiner Geduld und immer das Gute im Menschen zu sehen von seiner Mutter geerbt. Und die Kontrolle zu verlieren von seinem Vater! Der Junge wurde James Potter immer ähnlicher. Die Haare, die Statur, aber diese smaragdgrünen Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Lily sah mit diesen Augen immer etwas, was anderen Menschen verborgen blieb.

Als Snape sie damals als Schlammblut bezeichnete, hatte sie ihn angefahren, dass sie ihm nicht mehr helfen würde. Aber als dann wieder so eine Situation war, da hatte sie ihm wieder geholfen. Sie sah wirklich etwas, was niemand sah, was Severus Snape versuchte zu verstecken und erst Recht vor einer Muggelstämmigen.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro in Hogwarts und dachte über Harry Potter nach. Er hätte ihn am Liebsten zu sich genommen, wenn der Schutz auch bei ihm funktioniert hätte, aber das tat er leider nicht. Es war ihm mehr als schwer gefallen, nach all den Briefen, die ihm Mrs. Figg schrieb, Harry noch dort zu lassen.

Was den Schulleiter aber verwirrte war, dass der Junge noch nie die Kontrolle verloren hatte, obwohl er wusste, wie schlecht er behandelt wurde. Der Junge war wirklich etwas Besonders, das musste sich sogar Dumbledore eingestehen. Harry würde mal mächtig werden. Er hatte wirklich viel von seiner Mutter. Und obwohl er so erzogen wurde, obwohl er wusste, dass ihn die Dursleys hassten und am Liebsten rauswerfen würden, blieb er immer ruhig. Er zeigte nur sich selbst wie er war.

Der Junge half ihnen sogar noch, er hatte sich nie beschwert. Aber er würde es tun, wenn er wieder zurück in den Ligusterweg musste.

„Nur noch neun Monate Harry, dann beginnt ein neues Leben für dich. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht doch noch irgendwann Rache bei deinen Verwandten nehmen wirst, dass du die Muggel anfängst zu hassen. Aber ich fühle, dass du anders bist, dass du es verkraften kannst. Aber die Wahrheit sagen, dass wird mir schwer fallen, aber irgendwann muss ich es tun."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry musste danach den Tisch abräumen und sauber machen. Dieses Mal musste er nicht alles alleine machen, sondern er half seiner Tante dabei.

Manchmal, aber auch nur manchmal kam ihm seine Tante freundlich vor. Wie jemand, der ihn mochte und akzeptierte. Harry akzeptierte selbst, dass er hier war, er akzeptierte sein bisheriges Leben. Aber er hatte sich geschworen, dass er sich ein eigenes Leben aufbauen würde, ohne Dursleys.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Immer mehr dachte Harry daran, was er wohl machen würde, wenn er mit der Schule fertig war. Aber richtig eine Idee hatte er nicht. Es gab schon Dinge die in interessierten, aber festgelegt hatte er sich noch nicht.

Als die Dursleys dann über die Semesterferien zu Tante Magda gefahren waren, musste Harry bei Mrs. Figg bleiben. Sie hatte ihm sogar extra einen Kuchen gebacken. Seine Augen leuchteten nur vor Freude. Er brachte nur ein leises „Danke!" hervor. Er hatte noch nie einen Kuchen bekommen, nicht einmal zu seinem Geburtstag und jetzt war nichts Besonders und erhielt einen.

Aber dann war er wieder verwirrt und dachte nach. Was war denn mit den ganzen Leuten um ihn herum los? Zu erst erzählte ihm Mrs. Figg alles über ihre Vergangenheit und gab ihm harte Kekse und jetzt stand da ein frischer, flockiger Kuchen vor ihm.

- - - - - - - - - - -

„Weißt du Harry, ich werde dir schreiben", sagte Steve, als sie am letzten Schultag in der Schule waren. Es war der Zeugnistag, der letzte Tag, an dem sie noch in der Grundschule waren.

„Du musst mir einfach deine Adresse geben, dann schreibe ich dir auch", sagte Harry. Padma Hopkirk stand vor der Klasse und hielt eine Abschiedsrede. Man konnte sehen, dass es ihr schwer viel. Sie hatte die Kleinen ein paar Jahre gesehen, wie sie gewachsen sind und wie sie zu kleinen Persönlichkeiten wurden. Besonders hatte sie es in diesem Jahr gemerkt. Harry war sonst immer verschlossen und alleine, nun hatte er einen Freund. Sie lächelte. Jetzt war er genauso wie Jungen aus seinem Alter zu sein hatten – glücklich!

„So, nun bekommt ihr alle noch euer Zeugnis, dann beginnen eure Sommerferien und dann beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt in eurem Leben. Nutzt es gut." Sie teilte jedem die Zeugnisse aus. Harry bekam es, weil er im Alphabet so weit hinten war, als letztes. Sie flüsterte ihm noch zu: „Bleib dann noch kurz hier."

Als alle die Klasse verlassen hatten, wandte sie sich Harry zu. „Weißt du Harry, du hast dich wirklich geändert."

„Das habe ich auch Ihnen zu verdanken Miss", antwortete Harry. „Sie haben zu mir gehalten, als die Dursleys mich schlecht behandelt haben. Danke dafür!"

„Das würde ich jeder Zeit wieder tun Harry. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen ja?" Sie lächelte ihn aufrichtig an. Dieses Lächeln hatte Harry die Kraft gegeben, bei den Dursleys nicht auszurasten. Sie war diejenige, die ihm wirklich geholfen hatte, die ihn wie einen Sohn behandelte. Zwischen ihnen war ein besonders Band entstanden.

„Miss Hopkirk?", fragte Harry und drehte sich bei der Türe noch einmal um.

„Ja?"

„Schöne Sommerferien wünsche ich Ihnen."

„Ich dir auch und komm mich mal besuchen ja?"

„Werde ich machen. Danke für die Einladung." Harry drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer und verließ mit Steve die Schule. Jetzt begann wirklich ein neuer Abschnitt.

„Pass auf dich auf Harry", sagte Padma zu sich selbst, als Harry das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. „Und viel Glück in Hogwarts." Sie musste lächeln. Bei ihr selbst war es schon Ewigkeiten her. „Weißt du, dass du deinem Vater sehr ähnlich siehst? Auch einen Teil seines Charakters bei dir durchschimmert? Aber die Augen hast du von Lily. Wenn ich so sehe, wie du bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen bist, tut es mir im Herzen weh. Ich habe alles versucht, ich habe Lily versprochen, dass ich auf ihren Sohn aufpasse, wenn ihr was zustoßen sollte. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich meine Aufgabe gut gemacht habe." Padma lächelte und dachte daran, wie Harry wohl reagieren würde, wenn er den Brief erhielt. Er wusste ja nichts von dieser Welt, noch nicht. Es waren nur mehr einunddreißig Tage, bis er es herausfinden würde, bis er seinen ersten Brief erhielt.

- - - - - - - - - - -

„Weißt du Albus, ich würde gleich jemanden schicken, der Harry den Brief gibt", meinte Padma, als sie ihm Büro des Schulleiters saß. „Ich habe die Dursleys kennen gelernt und ich bezweifle, dass sie ihm den Brief geben werden."

„Wir werden ja sehen, aber als zweite Option werden wir das wohl offen lassen", sagte Albus und strich sich mit seiner Hand durch den Bart.

„Kann ich Harry nicht sagen, wer ich bin?"

„Irgendwann mal, aber zuerst muss er mit der Wahrheit, mit seiner Vergangenheit fertig werden, du kannst aber bei ihm sein, aber nur mit einem Vielsafttrank. Geht das für dich in Ordnung?", fragte Albus.

„Ich möchte den Job in der Schule nicht aufgeben. Ich fühle mich dort wohl, obwohl dein Angebot verlockend klingt, muss ich ablehnen. Aber du weißt selber, dass ich nach dem Vorfall mit Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Alice, Frank und den anderen nicht mehr gerne zaubere. Ich weiß, dass es ruhig ist, aber dennoch, verstehe meine Entscheidung." Padma erhob sich. „Kontaktier mich, wenn es dir erscheint, dass der richtige Moment gekommen ist." Sie schritt durch die Eichentür und verließ Hogwarts. Für immer?

- - - - - - - - - - -

**T H E - E N D**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hi meine Lieben!

Jetzt ist es so weit gekommen. Ich bin mit der FF fertig. Ist eine gute, sowie eine schlechte Nachricht. Ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht allzu traurig seid, dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Keine Chaps mehr! Ich könnte heulen. Meine Reviewer hier, ihr geht mir jetzt schon ab, wisst ihr das?

Ach ja, wie gefällt euch eigentlich das Cover zu dieser FF? Würde mich wirklich interessieren.

Mir fällt jetzt absolut nichts mehr ein - außer: Danke für eure Treue, auch, wenn ich Ewigkeiten kein Chap reingestellt habe und die FF in kürzerster Zeit beendet habe. Danke dafür! Ich umarme euch alle!

Pusa  
_Magic_


	11. Informatifes

_**Informationen zu meiner FF**_

**Wörter Gesamt:** 18.737

**_kürzestes Kapitel:_** Chap 7 mit 948 Wörtern

**längstes Kapitel:** Chap 10 mit 2.695 Wörtern

**_Wordseiten:_** 32

geschrieben von **18.12.2004 - 13.06.2005**

**_Cover:_** vorhanden

**Kapitel:** 10

* * *

_**Review:**_

**Avallyn Black:** Hi! Wegen dem Stil, es war meine erste FF, bei der ich mich überwunden habe sie zu veröffentlichen! Und da war ich eben noch nicht so gut im Schreiben!

Wo sind denn die anderen geblieben? Ich hätte gerne ein Abschlussreview! Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich hierzu eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll. Sollte ich mich mal dazu überwinden, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, bräuchte ich mal eine Idee! Und da würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich von euch eine Idee bekommen würde!

Pusa  
Magic


End file.
